Red Snowflakes on My Eyelashes
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: "The snowflakes that landed on his face were stained red from his blood. Tears stung his eyes. Would anyone find him lying in the cold snowy streets of Berlin? Did anyone care?" A Human AU fanfiction set in the 1900s. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Will feature WWI, but the main focus will be on the German Revolution of 1918-1919. Pairings may be hinted.
1. A Little Bruder

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. X3_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This is my first Human AU Hetalia fanfic, my first really historically set Hetalia fanfic, and my first attempt at angst so please go easy on me. XD (If I had my way, I'd have this story as Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.)

Special thanks to Germanic Spazz for inspiring me to write this fanfic and special thanks to Koo Kid for reading parts and editing for me. I really appreciate you guys!

I hope you guys enjoy this story. X3

Here are a few notes to clarify a few things:

(1) I have Ludwig as the older brother in this story. X3 I base it off of the theory that Germany is HRE. So if Germany is HRE, he's technically older than Prussia since HRE was founded several years before Prussia (and the Tetonic Knights) came into existence. Plus I always thought it'd be cute to have Ludwig as the older brother.

(2) My German is a bit rough so please pardon me. I haven't really studied it in awhile so I'm brushing up majorly. I use google translate and my German-English dictionary.

(3) The story begins in 1901 and will later focus on the German Revolution of 1918-1919. I hope I kept (and will keep) things historically accurate. If somethings wrong or off, please let me know! XD I'll correct it right away.

(4) Just thought I'd point out the names I've chosen for some of the characters and why. (Just a quick note, I picked random German States and picked names that I felt fit the states I chose. Well, except Rolf. XD I just picked that name because I liked it (well and that's a nickname of mine heh heh and it's German).

-Dedrich (Vater, Germania) His name means "first of the people; king of nations" which I thought was fitting for Germania.

-Sonje (Mutter) Her name is the German form of the Russian name 'Sonya' which means "wisdom."

-Velten (eldest bruder, Saxony) His name means "healthy, strong."

-Reinhardt (bruder, Thuringia) His name means "brave counsel, strong decision, fox."

-Werner (bruder, Hamburg) His name means "army defender."

-Rolf (bruder, Brandenburg) His name means "wolf."

**_-Edit Note:_ **_I redid one scene and this is the repost. X3 (P.S. I hope you like it, Germanic Spazz!)**-**_

_**-Edit Note:** I added some little changes. Just a heads up to my readers. ^^;;-  
_

* * *

_For Germanic Spazz_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Snow fell softly on and around him._

_But he could barely feel the soft, wet drops of snow land on his pale skin._

_Tears stung the edges of his eyes as he stared up at the dark sky above him._

"_Is this the end?" he thought. "Is this how I'm going to die?"_

_He sniffled and weakly raised his bloody arm to wipe his tears._

_He grimaced as he rubbed the tears and blood away from his face._

_A bitter smile appeared on his lips._

_He slowly raised his hand to catch a snowflake._

_It landed gently onto his palm only to be stained red with his blood._

_He chuckled bitterly._

"_Red snowflakes... just like that one time."_

_He sighed then winced._

_No one would come for him this time._

_Tears once again stung his eyes and slowly trickled down his face._

"_Ludwig... bruder."_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Little Bruder**

He stared out the window as he listened to the soft humming of his mother.

A brother, he was going to have a little brother!

He could barely hold in his excitement. He would finally be a big brother! He could not wait! He'd be the best big brother ever, perhaps even better than his favorite big brother Werner.

"_Mutti_?"

"Yes, _meine Kleine _(my little one)?" his mother answered as she looked up from her knitting.

The young boy shifted in his seat and looked at his mother. "When? When will I have a little _bruder_?"

His motherlaughed softly. "Soon, Ludwig. Patience, _lieber ein _(dear one)."

Ludwig shifted in his seat once again. "How soon, _Mutti_?"

His mother smiled slightly and replied playfully, "Soon."

"_Mutti_!" Ludwig pouted.

"Come here, _kleine _(little one)." His mother set her knitting down and held out her hand towards him.

Ludwig curled his lip. Was his mother still playing with him? He looked into her eyes that were sparkling in the dimly lit room.

_Come, Ludwig, _they begged somewhat playfully.

Ludwig slowly climbed down from his chair. He had a feeling his mother was still playing with him.

"Come, Ludwig," she begged and held out both hands towards him.

Ludwig bit his lip and gingerly accepted his mother's hand.

Her warm hand surrounded the five-year old's hand. "Feel here."

She placed Ludwig's hand against her belly.

Ludwig's eyes widened as her belly suddenly jerked underneath his hand. "What was that?" He looked up at his mother.

She smiled down at him. "That is your _bruder_."

Ludwig rested his head gently against his mother'sbelly. "Can he hear me?"

His mother'slaughed softly. "Yes."

Ludwig's eyes lit up as he stared at his mother's belly. "_Bruder, _this is your big _bruder _Ludwig."

His mother's smile grew as she looked down at her son. He had such a serious look on his young face as he continued to talk to his little brother."When you're born, you're going to have five big _bruders. _First there is Velten, then Reinhardt, then Werner, then Rolf, and lastly me."

_*Creak.*_

Ludwig's motherglanced up at the door. Her smile faded as she greeted her husband quietly, "Welcome back, Dedrich."

"_Vater's _home?" Ludwig turned around quickly.

Dedrich nodded somewhat stiffly at his wife before kneeling down to greet his son.

"_Vatti_!" Ludwig squealed happily as he ran into his father'sarms. He laughed as his father's strong arms lifted him into the air and spun him around.

His mother smiled slightly at their antics. "Dedrich."

The father paused. "Yes, Sonje?"

She pursed her lips slightly. "Ludwig needs to go to bed."

"Already?" Ludwig pouted.

Sonje nodded. "I only let you stay up so you could greet your _vater_. So off to bed."

Ludwig sighed as his father set him down. "Yes, _Mutti_."

The two parents watched as their son reluctantly exited the small living room.

Dedrich glanced at his wife. "You have something on your mind?"

Sonje gave him a small smile. "I cannot hide anything from you, can I?"

Dedrich's lips twitched slightly as if they wanted to smile. "No... you cannot." He sat down beside his wife. "_Was stört Sie _(What is bothering you)?"

"You came late from work again."

Dedrich frowned slightly. "I cannot help that. Do you want us to starve?"

"You know what I mean, Dedrich. Your family needs you."

"Which is why I work! I have to work longer hours so we'll be able to feed the other mouth that is on the way!" Dedrich snapped.

"Dedrich..."

He ran his hand through his hair. "_Es tut mir leid _(I'm sorry). It's just..." He sighed in frustration. "I thought we agreed not to have any more children."

"Dedrich."

"I know you always wanted a big family... like yours. But we cannot! We can't afford it, Sonje. We already have too many."

Sonje lowered her eyes and put her hands on her belly.

Dedrich sighed again. "I'm sorry..."

"It's just that we've had this conversation too many times, Dedrich. You said this when we had Werner, again when we had Rolf, and..." her lips trembled a moment before continuing, "And even when we had Ludwig."

He ran his hand through his hair again. "I know... I know. I'm sorry."

Sonje sighed and stood up. "I'll get your dinner."

Dedrich nodded slightly as he followed her into the kitchen.

Ach... He had done it. Sonje was upset once again. He had promised that he would never do that again! If only she hadn't brought up his work. No, no, he couldn't blame her. After all, she was right. He hadn't been able to spend much time with his sons like he once did. Work was always getting in the way. Sonje had suggested getting a new job that would give him more time to be with his family. But _nein_! It was not possible! His current job gave him just enough pay to provide for his family. He sighed once again. Just enough... Soon it wouldn't be 'just enough.' Once the new baby was born... Dedrich shook his head. No no no! He would find a way to make things work. He couldn't allow Sonje to become upset again. He shuddered to himself as an old memory flashed in his mind. No, he would figure out a way... somehow. He had to. Sonje could _not _get upset like that one time. He clenched his fists tightly as he sat down at the table. He would never let it happen again. Never.

"Are you all right?" Sonje asked as she set a warm plate of food in front of him.

Dedrich glanced at her. He could see the worry in her violet eyes.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I was just thinking about work."

"Ah... I see." She took a seat beside him.

Dedrich pursed his lips slightly. Was she still upset? This was not good. At this rate, it might happen again.

"Um... how is Rolf doing in school?"

Sonje managed to smile slightly. "He's doing well in his classes. The teachers give no complaints."

Dedrich nodded and smiled slightly at the thought of their eleven-year old son. "Good. Werner gave us so much trouble at that age."

"Yes... he did."

Dedrich furrowed his brows. It wasn't like her to stay upset. Usually talking about the children made her forget about their little arguments.

"Sonje?"

"_Ja_?" she replied weakly.

Dedrich frowned. "Are you all right?"

"I... I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

Dedrich pushed his plate aside and wrapped his large hands around his wife's delicate ones. "You're shaking."

"I... I'm fine," she insisted. "I just need some rest." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

Dedrich pursed his lips. "Don't push yourself, Sonje. Remember what happened last time."

She winced slightly.

Dedrich mentally slapped himself. Why had he brought the memory up to her? She would be the one more bothered about it than he would. Ach... this child was causing problems before it had even been born! No, he knew he shouldn't blame the child, but he couldn't help it. After all, it _was _the fact that child was on its way that caused these little problems. Dedrich sighed. Perhaps the child would make up for it when it was finally born.

* * *

Ludwig rocked his chair back and forth as he leaned against the kitchen window.

"Ludwig, please stop that."

"Sorry, _Mutti..._" he mumbled.

Sonje pursed her lips. "Did you finish your reading for today?"

"Most of it," Ludwig answered with some guilt.

Sonje sighed. "All right. You may go out and play."

Ludwig's face lit up. "Thank you, _Mutti_!"

Sonje smiled slightly. "Be back before dinner."

Ludwig nodded and gave his mothera quick hug before scurrying out of the house.

Sonje smiled slightly.

Well, now she could go to Ulrich's a little earlier than usual. Perhaps she could stay longer as well. She hurried to the living room where she had left her knitting basket. Yes, all the pieces were ready for Ulrich.

"_Mutti_!"

Sonje dropped her knitting back into the basket. Had Ludwig returned already?

"Oi, _Mutti_! I'm home!"

Sonje felt somewhat relieved. It was just one of the boys returning home from school.

"I'm in the living room."

"There you are, _Mutti_!" Werner called out happily. "Classes got out early today."

She nodded. "So I see."

Werner cocked his head slightly. "Going through your knitting?"

Sonje glanced down at her basket. "Yes."

"What for? I thought you quit."

"Oh, I just thought I'd make some things for the baby."

Werner picked up a sweater. "This looks awfully big for a baby."

Sonje snatched the sweater from her son. "Werner."

Werner pursed his lips. "Sorry, _Mutti_. But really... what's up with all this knitting? I thought you quit because of, " he coughed. "Um you know."

Sonje sighed softly. "It's nothing."

Werner frowned. "Does _Vatti _know about this?"

Sonje refolded the sweater, pretending not to have heard.

"_Mutti_? Does _Vatti _ know?"

She sighed again. "No... he doesn't."

Werner raised an eyebrow. "_Mutti._"

"Werner, I," she hesitated before continuing, "I have a job at Ulrich's."

"_Mutti_!"

"I have my reasons, Werner." She set the sweater back into the basket. "Please don't tell your _vater. _I will tell him... when the time is right."

Werner shifted uneasily. "Okay, _Mutti_. But you will tell _Vatti_?"

Sonje gave her son a small smile. "I will tell him."

"So er... where's Lud?"

"He went out to play. Probably with Roderich."

"Oh... play. That's nice."

Sonje picked up her basket. "I am going to Ulrich's shop for a bit. Make sure Ludwig comes home before dinner, all right?"

"Of course, _Mutti_."

She smiled at him again and whispered, "Thank you, Werner."

Werner cracked a small grin. "Have a nice time at Ulrich's."

Sonje laughed softly and picked up her basket. "I will."

Werner furrowed his brow slightly as he watched his motherleave.

A job, eh? Was that why she hadn't been feeling well the past few nights? Maybe he should tell _Vater_... No, he had promised his mother. Werner forced himself to shrug the thought off. She would tell _Vater _when the time was right. There was no need for him to worry about it. No need at all, right? No... there was need to worry.

Bah! It was hard being the eldest son in the house. If only Velten or Reinhardt were at home, they would know what to do. Werner, on the other hand, had no clue what to do. He couldn't exactly ask his older brothers for help. Velten had moved away from Berlin and had started his own family. Well, now that he thought about it, he could ask Reinhardt. After all, Reinhardt lived nearby.

Werner shook his head. "_No, I can handle this on my own. Everything will be fine, just fine. I don't need Reinhardt's help."_

* * *

All right... Werner had _finally _gotten both of his little brothers back home. Ludwig wasn't much of problem. Rolf was the issue. Apparently, Rolf had forgotten to mention to Werner that he was going to be very late coming home from school. That had caused Werner to run around (with Ludwig making it even more difficult!) to find him. Ah but now he could relax in his room and wait for dinner.

Dinner?

Werner sniffed the air.

Surely _Mutter _had started dinner by now. After all, she had arrived an hour before them. Maybe he should check on her.

"Hey Werner!" Rolf called out from his room. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"I'm about to check!" he yelled back.

_Bruders... _Werner shook his head and hurried toward the kitchen.

"_Mutti_! Is dinner ready? _Mutti_?"

"Werner..."

"_Mutti_?"

His mother grimaced slightly as she leaned against the counter. "Werner... Get doctor...Frau Baumann and... and your _vater_. I think... it's time."

Werner froze.

It was time already?! Wasn't it a bit early for this to happen?

"Werner!" his mother cried.

He shook himself out of his frozen state. "I'll get them."

* * *

Dedrich clasped his hands together tightly as he paced back and forth down the hall.

Sonje did not look well when he had arrived. Had she overworked herself again? Was she all right? How he wished he could be with her! But no, Frau Baumann and the doctor insisted that he wait out here.

Useless! That's what they said. They said he'd be useless. Him? Useless? No, not him! He had experienced five births. He would not be useless like the past times.

"_Vater_?"

Dedrich roused himself from out of his thoughts and looked down at his son. "What is it Werner? Shouldn't you already be at Reinhardt's with the boys?"

The fourteen-year old shifted uncomfortably. "_Vatti_, um there's just something I thought I should tell you before we left. It's kind of important." Werner shifted uneasily. "It's about... _Mutti._"

Dedrich frowned slightly, worry filling his blue eyes. "What about your _mutter_?"

Werner shifted again and avoided his father'seyes. "She um..."

"Just say it, Werner," his father'ssaid impatiently.

"_Mutti _has a job. Oh it's just a little job," Werner added quickly. "She just um sells things at Ulrich's shop."

Dedrich's furrowed his brows. "For how long?"

Werner shrugged. "A while I guess. I just um... thought you should know." He bit his lip. "I was kinda worried about _Mutti _and the new kid on the way," he trailed off.

Dedrich's frown deepened. "I see... Thank you for telling me, Werner."

Werner nodded. "So um I guess I'll take the boys to Reinhardt's and come back?"

Dedrich quickly shook his head. "No... It'd be best for you three to stay at Reinhardt's for the night."

"Oh okay... I guess we'll see you in the morning?"

Dedrich nodded. "In the morning."

* * *

"Rolf and Ludwig can sleep in my room and I suppose Werner and I can sleep in the living room." Reinhardt pursed his lips slightly as he led his Rolf and Ludwigto his bedroom. "Yes... I think that will work."

Rolf sighed. "I have to share the bed with Ludwig?"

Ludwig frowned up at his older brother. "You're the one who is going to take up too much room on it!"

Reinhardt sighed. "It'll just be for one night."

"Thank goodness," Rolf mumbled.

Reinhardt pursed his lips slightly. "Sleep well you two."

"We'll try," two younger siblings replied as Reinhardt turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Reinhardt sighed again. "Those two..."

"At least you don't have to deal with them all the time," Werner pointed out.

"True, but I did have you."

"But I was better than them."

Reinhardt chuckled. "Actually, you were worse than them. I just hope our new little _bruder _won't be anything like you, for your sake."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?! Reinhardt? Reinhardt!"

* * *

"Rolf?" Ludwig whispered softly in the dark.

"Mmph..."

"Rolf?" Ludwig whispered again, but a little louder.

"Mmm?"

"Rolf!"

"Wha?" he asked sleepily.

"You were sleeping already?"

"Was. Not anymore," he yawned and ran a hand through his light chestnut hair. "Bad dream, Luddy?"

"No... I haven't fallen asleep yet."

Rolf sat up reluctantly. "What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"Krampus?" Rolf teased.

Ludwig huffed. "Krampus isn't real. Reinhardt told me so a couple of weeks ago."

"Reinhardt finally told you?" Rolf sighed.

Ludwig stuck his tongue out at Rolf. "That was mean of you."

Rolf smirked. "But it was so much fun to see you soo scared on Christmas Eve."

"Roooooolf!" Ludwig whined as he held up his pillow threateningly.

"Okay, okay!" Rolf held up his hands in mock surrender. "What's keeping you up?"

Ludwig hugged his pillow tightly.

"... I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I just can't sleep."

Rolf sighed. "There must be something bothering you or you wouldn't have woken me up."

"It's nothing!" Ludwig insisted.

Rolf yawned and snuggled back under the covers. "Yeah, yeah whatever... Just go to bed, Luddy."

"Rooolf!"Ludwig thumped Rolf with his pillow.

"Wha?" Rolf grumbled.

Ludwig chewed on his bottom lip. "It's _Mutti_."

Rolf sighed again and pushed himself back into a sitting position. "What about _Mutti_?"

"Is she all right?"

"_Mutti _is fine," Rolf assured Ludwig as he lied back down. "_Vatti _just thought it'd be best if we didn't bother her."

"You... sure?"

"Positive, Luddy. _Mutti _will be fine. We'll probably be able to see her and our," Rolf paused to yawn, "New baby _bruder_ tomorrow. So get some rest. Okay?"

"Okay..." Ludwig reluctantly joined his brother under the covers. "Good night, Rolf."

"Mm mmmm."

Ludwig sighed softly. Rolf was already asleep, and Ludwig was still wide awake! Maybe he should try counting sheep or something.

_"One, two, three, four..." _Ludwig sighed again. _"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten."_

No, he was still wide awake. Try again?

_"One, two..." _

No, still not working.

Ludwig squirmed under the covers and clenched his eyes shut. How did Rolf fall asleep so easily? Was it because he was getting old? Ludwig giggled to himself. Rolf was turning into a _Opa_!

"Ngh!" Rolf grunted and rolled onto his side, taking much of the blankets with him.

"Hey!" Ludwig growled unhappily as he struggled to pull the blankets back to his side of the bed. "Not fair, _bruder_!"

"Ngh..." Rolf replied in his sleep.

Ludwig grunted and curled up closer to his brother. "_Rolf's a grumpy Opa now. No, a mean, grumpy, selfish Opa."_

Ludwig yawned. That little fight over the blankets must have gotten him sleepy. He yawned again, and soon he was finally asleep.

* * *

Dedrich stared at the child that lay in his shaking arms. _His _child. But was this... this child really his? He frowned slightly as he inspected the child once again.

Gilbert, that was the name Sonje had picked for the child.

Dedrich snorted softly to himself. Gilbert, eh? Didn't that mean "noble youth" or something like that? He glanced at the frail, white child. Nothing particularly noble in this child, but then it was still a child when it grew-

Ach... when it grew up. No wait, _if _it grew up.

No, no no! Dedrich shook his head hard. He shouldn't be even thinking such things! It had to live, for Sonje's sake. If it died... she would fade away in sorrow.

No! The child must live. It _must _live.

He looked once again at the child. He could feel his heart soften somewhat as he continued to gaze at the tiny child. He supposed he could try to look past the child's pale complexion but then... there were those eyes. He shuddered at the thought.

Red. The child's eyes were red. Of all colors... red! Was it suppose to be possible for someone to have such red eyes?

Red eyes! How could it have happened? After all, he had blue eyes (which all of his other sons had inherited) and Sonje had violet eyes. So how did red eyes come into the picture? He sighed. Would he ever get use to those red eyes? At least the child was sleeping now. He wouldn't have to face those demon-looking eyes for awhile.

Demon?

This was his son!

But... those eyes! They weren't natural.

He growled softly to himself.

Somehow... he had to learn to like the child, red eyes or not.

He frowned deeply.

Learn to like or learn to love?

Which would he choose?

He sighed again.

Deep down, he knew which one he should choose.

But why did it seem so hard? This was his child. He was suppose to love it. Why didn't he seem to love this child? Was the reason... perhaps because-

"Dedrich?"

Dedrich nearly dropped the child in surprise. "Y-Yes, Sonje? You're awake..."

Sonje managed to nod weakly. "Let me see him."

He gently placed the child into her arms.

"He's beautiful," she whispered softly.

Dedrich tried to smile. "Y-yes..."

"He's so tiny..."

Dedrich coughed, worried that Sonje might catch the emotion in his voice if he spoke.

She glanced at him. "Is... something wrong?"

Dedrich coughed again.

She pursed her slips slightly and put her focus back on the child in her arms. "He looks like Rolf."

Dedrich managed to let out a quiet grunt. "I suppose..."

"Have the boys seen him?"

"No... not yet. They are still at Reinhardt's."

"Oh." She let hers eyes fall back onto their child. "You can bring them back. I know Ludwig will want to see his little _bruder_."

Dedrich coughed once again. "Yes... I'll go... I'll go and get them in the morning."

He quietly exited the room and leaned against the door that was now closed behind him.

In the morning... He would figure out everything in the morning before he went to get the boys. Wait, it would be better for them to stay another day with Reinhardt. After he talked more with the doctor about the child, then he could bring the boys back home. Yes, that what was he would do. Everything would fall together in the morning. Everything would be fine... He would make sure of it. This was not the time to shirk his responsibilities. No, he would remain as the head of his family and take care of everything. Everything would be fine. It had to be.

* * *

Reinhardt frowned.

"Something wrong?" Werner asked.

Reinhardt shrugged. "I can't say for sure."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"_Vatti _stopped by earlier this morning."

"_Vatti _did? So does that mean we can go back home now?"

Reinhardt shook his head. "_Vatti _said you three are spending another night here."

"What?! Another night!" Werner groaned.

"Don't complain, Werner."

"I can't help it! I miss my bed. Your couch makes my back stiff!"

"Werner," Reinhardt said sternly.

Werner stiffened slightly. "What?"

"I think it might have to do with _Mutti_."

"You don't mean..." Werner trailed off softly.

Reinhardt nodded. "It could be possible. It would explain _Vatti's _behavior."

"What should I say to Rolf and Ludwig?"

"Say what to me?" Rolf peeked his head into the kitchen. "Can we go home yet? Ludwig keeps asking me about it!"

Reinhardt and Werner glanced at each other.

Reinhardt's eyebrow twitched slightly. "_Don't say mention you know what._"

Werner nodded as he stood up. "_I won't._"

"So Werner?" the eleven-year old asked impatiently as the older brother followed him into the living room.

Ludwig's face lit up slightly as he saw Werner. "Can I see _Mutti _now?"

Werner shook his head.

Rolf raised an eyebrow.

"_Vatti _seems con-." He stopped as he glanced at Ludwig. "I mean _Vatti _says um that she just needs some more rest."

Rolf frowned slightly. "Oh."

Ludwig looked at both his _bruders _with a worried expression. "Is _Mutti _not okay?"

Rolf's eyebrow twitched slightly as he glanced at his older brother. "_Smart move, Werner. Now you got Luddy suspicious._"

Werner glared daggers at Rolf. "_Like you could have done better!_"

Rolf rolled his eyes. "_I might not have but at least Reinhardt would have._"

Werner cleared his throat. "_Mutti's _fine, Lud. She just needs to rest a little longer. You'll see her soon."

"But I want to see her and _bruder _now!" Ludwig pouted.

"Patience, Luddy." Rolf ruffled his little brother'sfluffy blonde hair. "You'll see 'em soon."

Ludwig sighed. "Promise?"

Rolf smiled. "I promise."


	2. Because of You

**Chapter Two: Because of You**

Breathe.

Just try to breathe.

In... out... in... out. In, out. In and out. In and out.

The young boy let out a shaky sigh. He was finally breathing somewhat normally.

Thank goodness _Mutti_ was out grocery shopping! No need to worry her for what seemed like the hundredth time. Well perhaps he shouldn't have been jumping on the top bunk... but it was so much fun! Gilbert slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. Ach... his back was going to hate him for this! But at least there were no broken bones, right? Ow! Gilbert winced as he touched the back of his head. No broken bones was right... but his head was screaming about bruises and maybe a cut. He would have to be careful next time.

Wait... there wouldn't be a next time. Gilbert bit his lip hard. At least, there wouldn't be next time for quite a long while.

Gilbert sighed softly.

_ Vater_ had said it was for the best. If _Vater_ said it, that settled it, right?

_Nein_... it didn't. Gilbert just didn't understand!

Why? Why did he have to go all the way to Switzerland? Of all places, why Switzerland?!

All right... so he wasn't going alone. _Mutti _was going with him. But why just _Mutti_? Why couldn't Ludwig come? Or even better, why couldn't the whole family go? Surely Werner and Rolf would enjoy the trip!

_Nein_... Gilbert didn't understand, at all.

Tears threatened to fall out of the seven-year old's eyes.

_Nein_! He wouldn't cry. Crying was for babies, and Gilbert was not a baby! He would not cry. He'd be strong. Besides... it wasn't like he was leaving right then. Why, he might not have to go to Switzerland at all if he got better. Yes, that was it! He would get stronger so he wouldn't have to go. The albino child set his lip in a firm line. He would get better. He'd show his father that he was strong like all the other Beilschmidt children.

"Oy, Werner! Wait up, would you?"

Gilbert rubbed his eyes hard. Rolf and Werner were home already?! Ach! They'd be in the room in any minute. Gilbert's eyes darted back and forth. Somewhere to hide... somewhere to hide. Ah! Gilbert managed to duck under the bed just as his brothers entered the room.

"What is it, Rolf?" Werner grumbled.

"I just had a thought that's all."

_*Thud.*_

Rolf's book-bag landed beside the bed.

Gilbert jumped slightly, hitting his head against the bed. He bit his cheek. Owww. That bruise was going to look alot worse now. Hopefully _Mutti _and Ludwig wouldn't notice.

"A thought?"

"Yeah... it's about Gilbert."

"Gilbert?" Werner sounded surprised.

Gilbert retreated further under the bed.

"Yeah... Gilbert." Rolf sounded rather bitter.

Gilbert bit his lip. Did he do something again? He didn't remember bothering Rolf... wait he wasn't mad over _that_, was he? No... Rolf had gotten over that already. Gilbert resisted the urge to huff. Rolf was mean when it came to revenge.

"What about Gilbert?" Werner asked impatiently.

"It's just... his looks!" Rolf spat out with frustration.

"His looks?"

"Yeah. The guys at school have been talking about it... 'What's it like having a demon _bruder_, Rolf?' And all that. Why'd he have to look like this?!"

Gilbert bit his lip harder.

Demon-looking? Was that... was that why his father didn't like him going outside the house? Because he looked like a demon? If so... that explained-

"Rolf."

"What? Don't give me that look, Werner! I know you think the same thing. I bet even _Vater _does."

"You don't know that," Werner replied quietly. "You shouldn't say such things about your _bruder_."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Rolf," Werner said sternly. "Gilbert can't help the way he looks. You should have seen yourself when you were a child. You weren't that pleasant to look at either!"

"Werner!" Rolf whined.

"Do you see what I mean? Be nice to your little _bruder_! I expected better of you."

"Werner..."

"Perhaps I should just stay at home to keep an eye on you!"

"Werner!" Rolf whined again. "You can trust me to handle things as the eldest _bruder _of the house!"

Werner snorted.

"Oy... Werner?"

"What?" was the annoyed reply.

"Um is that blood on the floor?"

"Blood?" Werner asked sharply. "Where?"

"Right here by the bed."

"_Lieber Gott ... Nicht. _(Dear God... No.)" Werner whispered.

"What is it?"

"Get _Mutti _and _Vatti _now. I think it's Gilbert."

"Gilbert? But I don't see him any-"

"Rolf! Now!"

"Okay, okay!" Rolf hurried out of the room.

Werner got down on his knees. "Gilbert, I know you're down here somewhere."

Aha! Werner spotted the fluffy white head under the bed.

"Gilbert..."

The child stirred some.

_*Choo!*_

Werner cracked a small smile. "Bless you... Now would you come out from under there? I need to see where you're hurt."

"Not hurt..." Gilbert mumbled.

Werner pursed his lips slightly. How much did Gilbert overhear?

_"Rolf... If he heard everything you said, you're going to be in serious trouble when this is over."_

"Gilbert, come here."

"Not hurt!" the child insisted and curled into tight ball.

Werner sighed in frustration. "I know you're bleeding."

"Am not..." was the muffled reply.

"Gilbert. You could be seriously hurt."

"It's... a scratch. Not hurt," the child insisted again.

"Then let me see."

"_Nein_!"

Werner thrust himself under the bed. "Gilbert."

"_Nein_!" Gilbert whined and tried to scoot away from his brother.

Werner grabbed Gilbert and gently pulled the struggling child out from under the bed.

"Gilbert, look at me."

"_Nein_..."

"Gilbert. Do you want to explain this to _Vater_ or do you want me to?"

The child slowly raised his red eyes to meet his brother's blue ones.

Werner rested his hands on Gilbert's shoulders as he inspected the child. "Where are you hurt?"

Gilbert lowered his eyes. "My h-head..."

"Where?"

Gilbert reluctantly pointed to the back of his head then rubbed his puffy eyes.

Werner frowned deeply. He lightly ran his fingers around the cut on the back of Gilbert's head.

_"Good thing, Ludwig is with Mutti and not here." _Werner thought grimly as he got onto his feet. He glanced at his little brother. _"I wonder if this is what Reinhardt meant back then. If only he __were here when I needed him!"_

"Am... am I going to be in trouble?" Gilbert whispered.

"Ssshhhh... Don't worry about that now, Gil," Werner whispered back softly as he carefully set Gilbert onto the lower bunk. "Just lie still... I'll get something for your head."

"O-okay..."

"Just lie still. I'll be right back, Gilbert."

* * *

The kitchen was silent except for Dedrich's pacing and the soft whistle of the kettle on the stove-top.

"Tea, _Vater_?" Werner offered.

Dedrich shook his head. "How is he?"

"The doctor's stitching him up now... Said he should be fine."

Dedrich sighed in relief. "What was the boy doing?"

Werner shrugged as he made himself some tea. "I guess he bumped his head when hiding from me and Rolf. Something like that... I mean boys will be boys, right?"

Dedrich cracked a small grin. "I suppose..."

"Gilbert is a pretty strong kid despite his frail looks," Werner commented.

Dedrich nodded. "But I still worry about him..."

"Are you sure you don't want some tea, _Vatti_?" Werner asked as he took a sip of his.

Dedrich shook his head again. "How is Ludwig and your _mutter _taking it?"

"I think they're taking it pretty well. Well I mean, _Mutti _is... Rolf had to take Ludwig out. I think they went to Reinhardt's."

"Well... I suppose that makes things a little easier."

Werner blinked as he took another sip of his tea. "What do you mean?"

Dedrich pursed his lips together slightly. "They're leaving tonight."

Werner coughed hard and spat out his tea. "W-What?! Tonight?!"

Dedrich sighed as he nodded. "Tonight... I'm afraid something might happen if we don't send them now."

Werner furrowed his brows slightly. "It's... getting that bad? Can't you do something about it?"

Dedrich shook his head. "They have done all they can do. I'm afraid they must leave tonight."

"Luddy isn't going to like it."

"I know he won't... and neither will Gilbert. But it has to be done."

Werner sighed softly. "Couldn't you... maybe at least let Ludwig say good-bye? I think..." Werner hesitated a moment before continuing, "I think Gilbert needs it, _Vatti_."

"I'll... I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Owww...

Gilbert winced as he fingered the bandage around his head.

So the cut was a little deeper than he thought...

"Gilbert?"

He sat up quickly then winced. "Y-yes, _Mutti_?"

Soft, warm hands gentle pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Don't move yet, _kleine_ (little one)," his mother whispered. "Lie still."

"_Mutti_."

The hands gently brushed his hair away from his face.

"Everything will be all right."

Gilbert relaxed as his mother held his hand. "_Mutti_?"

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"Where's Lutz?"

Sonje hesitated. "He's..."

"He's right here."

Sonje nearly jumped in surprise. She turned quickly toward the door. "Dedrich..."

Dedrich gave his wife a small smile as he let Ludwig into the bedroom.

"Gilbert!"

"Ssshhh now, Ludwig. Gilbert is still tired," Sonje cautioned the twelve-year old.

The blonde nodded his head. "I'll be quiet."

Sonje glanced at her husband.

He motioned for her to leave their sons alone for the moment.

"Don't keep Gilbert up for too long."

The blonde nodded again. "I won't."

Sonje sighed softly and quietly left with Dedrich.

"Gilbert?"

"Hallo..."

"You... okay?" Ludwig asked, unsure of what to say.

"Doing great!" Gilbert lied.

"Gil!" Ludwig scolded.

"Whaaat?" Gilbert pouted. "I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't! What were you doing?!"

Gilbert bit his lip. "N-nothing..."

Ludwig frowned deeply. "This is serious! You could have died!"

Gilbert's red eyes widened in surprise. "I could have?"

"Yes! That's why you should be careful! _Mutti _said we almost lost you once and I'm sure she doesn't want to lose you again."

Gilbert squirmed under the covers. "I... I'm sorry."

Ludwig sighed. "It's okay, little _bruder_. You're okay now."

"Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

Gilbert squirmed once again. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Ludwig asked, curiosity piqued.

"Do you..." Gilbert chewed his lip. "Think I look weird?"

Ludwig cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Gilbert stared at his covers. "Like... um do you think my eye color is weird?"

Ludwig blinked. "Your eye color?"

"Yeah... they're red. Not blue like yours."

"I like red."

Gilbert sneaked a peak at his brother. "Promise?"

Ludwig smiled and gently patted his brother's head. "Promise."

* * *

"So... we leave tonight?"

Dedrich nodded silently. "Yes."

"Isn't it... a bit soon?"

"Yes... it is sooner than I would have liked, but it's for your safety and Gilbert's."

Sonje pursed her lips slightly. "How do we explain this to the children?"

"Werner knows..."

"But what about Rolf? Ludwig? Gilbert?" she pressed. "They need to know something."

"They'll know it was for Gilbert's health..."

"That doesn't explain us leaving at night," Sonje reminded him. "They need to know about the real reason behind this."

"I know... but we can't tell them. Not yet. It's not safe."

Sonje sighed softly. "I should get Gilbert."

"No... I'll get him."

Sonje smiled slightly. "I'll get the bags then."

* * *

Dedrich quietly made his way down the hall.

_*Creak.*_

Dedrich winced inwardly. That door...

He managed to slip in quietly despite the squeaky door.

Now, to get Gilbert.

His eyes fell onto the lower bunk where his two youngest sons were now sleeping. His heart softened as he gazed upon his sleeping children. So innocent...

He sighed softly. _"One day... One day they'll understand."_

Dedrich gently picked up Gilbert, being careful not to disturb either of the children's slumber.

With his free hand, he gently pushed some stray hairs away from Gilbert's face.

"I love you, son," he whispered softly.

The child wiggled in his arms, trying to get comfortable.

Dedrich let his lips lightly brush against his son's forehead. _"Don't be angry with me, Gilbert."_

* * *

"All aboard!"

Sonje pursed her lips. "That's our train?"

Dedrich nodded as he opened the door to her carriage. "Yes..."

Sonje sighed softly. "I wish you could come... at least to the border."

"You know I want to, Sonje."

Sonje tried to smile as she sat down.. "We'll see you again soon. Gilbert will get better..."

Dedrich put his finger to her lips. "Ssshhh. Don't. Not now. You'll wake him." Dedrich nodded at the sleeping child in her arms.

Sonje swallowed. "This is... goodbye."

"_Auf Wiedersehen, meine Liebe _(Goodbye, my love)," he said softly as he embraced her.

Tears stung her eyes.

"Stay safe, Dedrich."

"You too," was his quiet reply.

"Last call! All aboard!"

Dedrich quickly put up his wife's bags in her carriage. "Telegram me when you arrive."

"I will... I will."

Dedrich closed the door. _"Stay safe..."_

* * *

Sonje sighed quietly to herself as she stared out at the dark fields of Germany.

Would everything be all right back out home? Would Rolf remember everything she told him?

Most importantly... would Dedrich be all right?

Those telegrams and letters were nothing to joke about.

She sighed again and glanced at her son.

A small smile spread on her lips.

_-"So... you found out. Werner told you?"_

_ Dedrich nodded. "So why did you get a job?"_

_ "I told him not to tell." She sighed and looked away from her husband. "Why do you think I did?"_

_ He pursed his lips. "I don't know."_

_ "You were always saying we couldn't afford another child, so..." she trailed off._

_ Dedrich frowned slightly._

_ "I thought I'd work with Ulrich. He always liked my knitting pieces." A faint smile appeared on Sonje's lips as she glanced down at her son in her arms. "They fetch decent prices at his shop."_

_ "There was no reason for you to get that job! I will take care of it!" Dedrich snapped. "I will take care of everything."-_

Dedrich was always so responsible. That was partially the reason she married him, wasn't it? He always would take care of everything.

Everything would be all right at home. She had no reason to worry. Dedrich would take care of everything.

Sonje sighed again as she glanced at her sleeping child once more. _"But there is one thing you forgot to take care of, Dedrich. You didn't tell Gilbert what he needs to hear."_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Short chapter I know... but I got it up today! Mwahahahaha! It was giving me some trouble but I got it sorted out and voila! here it is! With things now running smoothly, I should be able to have a longer chapter. *fingers crossed* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^-^

_**-Edit Note: **Just a few little changes in this chapter as well. Thought I'd note it just in case heh heh. X3-_

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Germanic Spazz- **I messaged you some of my thoughts already but now for an official review. As I said before, I like this. I really do. And I'm surprised how much I like the older brothers in this. Can't wait to get Gilbert into the mix! I'm especially waiting for the history and see how this family gets involved in it. It's also very sweet of you to dedicate this to me. Thank you. The similarity to Gil's birth in this and my own story, I'm not gonna lie, made me a little upset at first. But after rereading it a bit more and thinking about it, I'm fine with it. You probably didn't intend to copy anyways, and there are differences. I just hope there aren't any more similarities like this between our stories in chapters yet to come. Still excited about the next chapter.

_I know I already discussed this with you via messages but I thought I'd keep up this habit of responding on the posts. X3_

_I'm really glad you like this story so far. ^^ I was kinda nervous that you wouldn't. And I HAD to dedicate this story to you because if it weren't for you, it wouldn't exist. ^o^_

_I'm sooo sorry (still am!) about that similarity in that scene... *soo guilty* Anyways, I believe you liked my change so I feel better. X3_

_And I hope there won't be anymore more similar scenes too! Anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	3. An Ambassy?

**Chapter T****hree: An Ambassy?**

"Gilbert, say '_privet' _(hello)."

Gilbert huffed. "Private."

Sonje sighed softly. "No, Gilbert. _Privet_."

"Private."

"Gilbert... please."

Gilbert turned his focus to the window. "_Nein_."

The seven-year old refused to oblige his mother.

Sonje pursed her lips. _"Well... at least we are getting more progress than yesterday."_

She couldn't blame him for his behavior. After all, it was a bit startling to wake up and find oneself on a train. But today... they needed to move on from that.

"Just one more time, Gilbert. Please."

"_Nein_!I don't want to."

She sighed again. Perhaps she had been going to easy on him? After all, he was the youngest of her children. Well, she might have a been a little easy on Ludwig, but then Ludwig never gave her much trouble. Werner and Rolf had been the ones who had given her the most trouble. Sonje glanced at Gilbert. Maybe if she thought of him as Rolf, she could discipline him better?

She shook her head. _"No, this is Gilbert."_

She would have to be just a little harder on him. Just a little.

"Gilbert," his mother said sternly. "This is important."

Gilbert reluctantly looked at his mother.

"Please, Gilbert."

Gilbert pursed his lips slightly. "Why?"

Sonje let a sigh escape her lips. To have to explain this again!

Ach... Gilbert was determined not to learn Russian. If only he were a little more like Ludwig... Ah, but his fiery little spirit was what made him Gilbert. She smiled slightly. She wouldn't want him to be different in any way.

_"Patience, Sonje. Patience," _she reminded herself.

"You need to learn some Russian because your cousins in Switzerland are Russian."

Gilbert let his lip curl into a slight frown. "Why can't they learn German?"

Sonje forced back a sigh. "They already know some German."

"Then I don't need to learn Russian."

Sonje let another sigh escape. This... was going to take a lot of work.

Gilbert looked back at the window. "How long 'til we get there?"

"Tomorrow."

Gilbert frowned. "Oh..."

Sonje pursed her lips slightly. _"Let's try a different tactic..."_

"You have two cousins around your age."

Gilbert grunted.

"Ivan and Natalia?" she asked, hoping to catch Gilbert's attention.

Gilbert continued to stare out the window. "Ivan?"

Sonje nodded. "Yes, I believe he's rather excited to see you."

Gilbert chewed his lip. "Is he?"

Sonje smiled encouragingly. "Yes."

"What's he like?" Gilbert asked.

"Your Aunt Rada says he's a gentle boy."

"Gentle?" Gilbert frowned again.

What? Did his mother think he was delicate and needed playmates that would treat him with care? Just because he sort of took a tumble off the bunk bed and had to get stitches... that didn't mean he was weak! He just needed to be a little careful, that was all. Gilbert scowled as he stared out the window. He and Ludwig use to tussle back at home. He was _not _a fragile doll! He was a growing boy.

"Is there anyone else?" he asked hopefully.

Sonje hesitated.

Rada had mentioned there were some other families staying at the embassy... but were any of the children Gilbert's age?

"I don't know."

"Oh." Gilbert let his scowl deepen.

One thing was certain, he was _not _going to like his cousin.

* * *

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Dedrich stared blankly at the man in front of his desk.

"Um... Mr. Beilschmidt?" the man tried again. "You received a telegram."

"A telegram?" Dedrich woke from his 'trance.'

"Yes, sir." The man placed the telegram on the desk.

Dedrich glanced at the telegram then at the man. "Is there anything else?"

The man hesitated then shook his head. "No, sir."

Dedrich frowned slightly but dismissed the man. He could investigate that later. First.. was this telegram.

They had arrived in Switzerland? Dedrich furrowed his brows. So soon? It should have been another day until they would arrive there.

Dedrich looked at the telegram.

_Thought you could get them away Beilschmidt? You know I'll find them sooner or later. So what are you going to do about it Beilschmidt? Shall we go over that deal again? You know I'm not the patient type so I hope to hear from you soon. Emil Fuch_

Dedrich clenched his fist around the telegram.

Emil Fuch. That man... Why did this man have to return? Of all people, why Emil Fuch?

Dedrich frowned deeply. _"I'm afraid... there might be a change of plans, Sonje."_

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. How would he explain all this to his family?

*_Ring ring!*_

Dedrich quickly answered his phone. "Beilschmidt speaking."

_"Vattiiiiii!" _the voice at the other end whined loudly.

Dedrich pulled the phone a little bit away from his ear. "What is it now, Rolf?"

_"We're out of wurst!"_

Dedrich sighed through his nose. "You can go out and buy some."

_"But Vattiii!" _Rolf began to whine again. _"I have to watch Ludwig!"_

"Take him with you."

_"He's doing his homework! You know how he is with his schoolwork."_

Dedrich sighed again. "I'll buy some on my way home tonight."

_"But what are we going to do for dinner?!"_

"Go to Reinhardt's."

_"Reinhardt's? But-"_

"Rolf!" Dedrich snapped.

_"Y-yes, Vater?"_

"Stop whining and do what you're suppose to do."

_"Sorry..." _Rolf mumbled. _"It's just... so boring at the house. Ludwig's all sulky without Gilbert and Werner's gone too. I just um wanted to talk with you. Sorry for whining... I'll go now."_

_ *Click!*_

Dedrich pursed his lips slightly as he put the phone back on its receiver.

So much work to do... He glanced at the papers on his desk then back at the phone.

Which 'work' was more important to him?

He frowned deeply. "_Emil Fuch... I'll make you pay if you dare split my family apart worse than it is now."_

* * *

The next day, Sonje tried to start the Russian lessons once more.

"Gilbert, what is 'good afternoon' in Russian?"

"_Guten tag _(Good afternoon)," Gilbert replied flatly in German.

Sonje sighed. This might not end up working... But then, it wasn't like Gilbert _had_ to learn Russian, although it would come in handy. Ack... perhaps his cousins could get him to interested in learning it? She could hope.

Gilbert peeked through the blinds covering their window. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, _ieber ein_," Sonje murmured softly.

Gilbert huffed and pointed to the newsboy cap and dark-lensed glasses beside him "Do I have to wear these?"

"You need to wear them, Gilbert."

Gilbert's lips curled into a frown. Unfortunately, the frown was almost natural to see on his face these days. But that would change. No, really... it would change.

"Why?"

"For your health, Gilbert. The sun is bright and will hurt your eyes."

Gilbert wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to wear glasses. I'll look like Roddy."

Sonje pursed her lips. "You won't have to wear them for long."

"I don't want to wear them..."

"Gilbert."

The child sighed as he reluctantly put on the cap and glasses. "Yes, _Mutti_..."

* * *

Rolf peeked into Ludwig's room.

Bah... still doing schoolwork. Seriously, the boy was no fun! Ever since Gilbert left, Ludwig had been sulking. Oh true Vater never noticed, but that was because Ludwig acted fine whenever he was around. Rolf frowned. It wasn't like it was _his _fault Gilbert was gone. No need for Ludwig to be so um well annoyed maybe? Anyways, Ludwig couldn't possibly have a reason to blame Rolf for anything. Right? It's not like he overheard that one conversation. Heh heh. The only one who could of possible heard it was Gilbert. Rolf shook his head. There was no way that Gilbert heard. After all, he was conked out, wasn't he? Rolf was just overreacting, but only a little overreacting. Besides, he really did like Gilbert. Just a little bit of frustration at school had been bothering him that day. No need for him to get so worried about it. Everything was perfectly fine.

"Rolf?"

"Huh? What?" Rolf blinked.

"Do you need something?" Ludwig asked.

Rolf looked down at his brother in surprise. When had he gotten up from his desk?!

"I was just um checking up on you. Did you finish everything?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Uh well then. Vatti said we could go over to Reinhardt's. He's working late again."

"Again?" Ludwig frowned.

"You know how it is. Ever since Vatti got that promotion a couple years back, they like to work him real late."

Ludwig sighed. "I know... I was just hoping."

"Hoping?" Rolf asked.

"If maybe... Mutti sent a telegram or something."

"Don't worry about it, Luddy." Rolf ruffled his little brother's hair. "If they send one, Vatti will let you know."

"I'm not worried!"

"Sure you weren't!" Rolf teased.

"Roooolf!" Ludwig whined.

Rolf grinned at his brother as he tousled the blonde head once again. "Get ready to go. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

* * *

Gilbert scrunched up his face. "These glasses are uncomfortable..."

Sonje sighed. "Just a little longer, Gilbert... Your aunt will be here soon."

Gilbert scrunched up his face again.

"You will behave for me?"

Gilbert sighed. "Yes, _Mutti_."

"It's important for you to behave.

"Why?"

"Because... your uncle is in an important position there."

Gilbert cocked his head slightly causing his glasses to slip down his nose. "What does he do?"

Sonje smiled slightly and pushed the glasses back up Gilbert's nose. "He's an ambassador."

"A what?"

"An ambassador."

"Oh..." Gilbert fingered his glasses. _"I don't know that is..."_

"So please behave."

Gilbert sighed again. What was up with this whole 'please behave' thing? Gilbert resisted the urge to scrunch up his face once again. Since when did he misbehave? (Okay... he did misbehave some at home. But that was just at home!) It wasn't like he ever got the chance to misbehave in public. He'd never been let out of the house to experience being out in public! Sheesh... No need for her to worry, he would behave. He had nothing better to do... at least for now.

"Ah, I think she's here," Sonje announced, although more to herself than to Gilbert.

Gilbert glanced around the station. "Where?"

"Coming out of that automobile."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. An automobile? Like in Ludwig's books?

A lady was helped out of the automobile. She scanned the station as if she was looking for something.

"Rada?" Sonje stepped toward the automobile hesitantly.

"Sonje! Oh Sonje, _dear_!" The lady hurried over to her younger sister. "It's been far too long."

Sonje smiled. "Yes it has."

"Ah... so this is Gilbert." Rada squinted a bit as she looked down at him. "You said he was seven?"

"Yes, he-"

"He's rather small for seven," Rada interrupted. "He looks much younger."

Gilbert lowered his glasses so he could see his aunt better.

"And such red eyes!" Rada gasped.

Gilbert glared at his aunt only to receive a light smack in return from his mother.

Gilbert bit his lip. _"Mutti!"_

Sonje gave her son the look.

Gilbert sighed and glanced down at his feet. _"Hallo, feet... You like my red eyes, ja? Tante (Aunt) Rada doesn't..."_

"Well..." Rada straightened herself. "We should head off to the embassy. I'm sure you both are simply exhausted!"

* * *

Gilbert glanced around the room as his mother and aunt talked. He rolled his eyes. Ever since they had arrived (what was it, about an hour ago? Or so it felt...), his aunt had been talking non-stop. His poor mother had barely a chance to get a word in!

Oh well... he'd just find something to entertain himself for the time being. He let his eyes wander around the room once again. The building was huge! Gilbert had never seen such a large building before. (Well perhaps he did in Ludwig's school-books, but it wasn't like he would remember that.) His mother had explained earlier that this building was some sort of important building. Gilbert wrinkled his forehead slightly. An ambassy? Something like that. He studied the room. It was much larger than the rooms back at his home but did not have the homey feel he was use to. He curled his lips slightly as he looked at the decorated pillow beside him. He poked it gingerly, half-afraid it would just fall apart. (Thank goodness it didn't!) He sighed softly in relief. Everything in the room seemed so fragile... He frowned slightly. Fragile, eh?

_*Choo!* _Gilbert sneezed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sonje! Gilbert must be exhausted from the trip." Rada waved her hand at the servant standing by the door. "Please take him to his room."

Sonje rose to follow the servant.

"Now, now, Sonje. We just started talking."

"But-"

"We have a lot of catching up to do, _mladshaja sestra _(little sister)."

Sonje glanced at her son. "I suppose he'll be all right by himself."

Gilbert opened his mouth to protest but was cut off as the servant gently shuffled him towards the door.

"Now, Sonje, where did we leave off?"

Gilbert shot his aunt a glare before the servant closed the door.

_"I wanted to stay with Mutti!"_

Gilbert huffed as he followed the servant. He wasn't tired. Why were they assuming that he was tired and feeling sick? The trip here was nothing. Besides, he had slept a lot during the train ride. There was no way he would be tired now.

Whoa wait... where was that man he was suppose to be following? Gilbert blinked. He was just there a moment ago! Maybe he turned down that hallway over there? Or maybe that hallway? Um... which one? Gilbert's eyes darted from hallway to hallway. Which one? Eh, maybe that one? Might as well try, nothing better to do anyways.

Gilbert quickly trotted down the hallway to his left.

"Ooof!"

"Ow!" Gilbert fell backwards and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Gilbert winced slightly and looked up to see a small hand offering to help him up. He nervously accepted it. "_D-danke_..."

He glanced at the owner of the hand.

A blonde boy, probably around his age, was smiling at him.

"_Hej _(Hello)! Heh heh... I mean Goodantag." The blonde played with the hat that was cocked on his head.

Gilbert cocked his head as he adjusted his cap. "_Guten tag_," he replied quietly.

"You must be new here."

Gilbert nodded.

The blonde's lips widened into a thoughtful grin. "Are you Ivan's cousin then?"

Gilbert blinked then nodded slowly.

"Great!" the blonde grabbed Gilbert's hand.

"Wha? Wait! Where are we going?!"

"To meet the others of course," the blonde replied cheerfully.

"Others? What others?"

The blonde winked. "You'll see."

"Is this okay? I was suppose to be following this man..."

"It'll be fine!" the blonde assured. "If you followed him, you wouldn't get to meet us until tomorrow."

Gilbert cocked his head. "Why's that?"

The blonde wrinkled his nose. "Ivan, that's why. Come on."

The blonde pulled Gilbert behind him as they continued down the hall. "They'll be so surprised!"

Gilbert bit his lip. Surprised, yes... but the real question was, would this 'they' like him?

* * *

So far the walk to Reinhardt's had been rather silent, or rather very silent which was partially to be expected since it was starting to get rather late. But Rolf's concern was not on the silence of the city, but rather on his brother.

Rolf glanced at Ludwig. Perhaps he should try breaking the silence?

"Um Luddy... school going well?"

Ludwig gave his brother an odd look. "It's going fine. Just fine."

Rolf kicked himself mentally.

_ "Brilliant just brilliant... School was just the perfect thing to start a conversation!" _he thought sarcastically. _"But what else could I bring up? I was never really that close to Lud. I always hung out with Werner."_

"How's school for you?"

"Huh?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" Rolf panicked. Had he missed the chance of getting back in touch with his younger sibling?

"You really don't listen well, do you?"

"Oiiiii! That's not a very nice thing to say to your older _bruder_!" Rolf scolded.

Ludwig gave no reply as he quickened his pace.

"Heeeey! What's up with you?" Rolf growled as he spun his brother back towards him. "If you're still sulking about Gilbert, you need to get over it. It's been two days already!"

"Don't talk about Gil," Ludwig snapped.

Rolf tightened his grip on the younger. "No, we need to talk about this. I've had enough of your sulking. _Vater_ might not notice, but I do!"

"This has nothing to do with Gil!" Ludwig yelled as he pushed Rolf back with a sudden force.

"Then what's bothering you?!" Rolf yelled back.

"Haven't you noticed it yet?" Ludwig spat. "Everything's messed up at home."

"What do you mean?" Rolf asked, confused.

"You haven't noticed?"

"Obviously not since I'm asking!"

"Have you ever wondered what _Vatti_'s job is?"

Rolf blinked. "What do you mean? _Vatti _works at an office job of some sort."

"Does he? Have you actually been to his office?" Ludwig pressed.

"Well no..."

"Rolf, _Vatti_'s job isn't a normal office job."

Rolf had a sinking feeling. But really, it couldn't be bad, could it? There was no way _Vatti _was in some sort of revolters' group or something like that, right?

Rolf swallowed nervously, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

But wait... how does Ludwig know about all this and not him?

Rolf frowned. "How do _you_ know all this?"

Ludwig glanced away from his brother. "I... I overheard... talking."

"Speak up, Luddy."

The younger brother sighed. "I overheard Werner and _Vatti _talking."

Rolf felt his heart skip a beat as the sinking feeling returned. "What is _Vater_'s job?"

* * *

Gilbert shifted awkwardly as sharp pairs of green eyes inspected at him. As if the sharpness of the green eyes wasn't enough, the owner of the eyes also had an intimidating pair of bushy eyebrows.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Did he not like him?

Gilbert shifted again.

The older boy coughed finally breaking the awkward silence. "Matthias, do you mind introducing your um friend?"

The blonde beside Gilbert blinked. "Oh right! I forgot... heh heh. This is Ivan's cousin um umm." The blonde looked at Gilbert. "What was your name again?"

"G-Gilbert."

"Right! This is Ivan's cousin, Gilbert!" the blonde announced proudly.

The tall boy nodded. "Thank you, Matthias. I'm Arthur Kirkland." The boy held out his hand to Gilbert. "My father is the British ambassador to Switzerland."

Gilbert nervously shook the older boy's hand while forming his mouth in an 'oh' shape.

"We are pleased to have you."

Matthias rolled his eyes. "Brits are so fancy..."

Gilbert smiled slightly.

Arthur shot a dirty look at the younger blonde. "Shouldn't _you_ introduce yourself as well? Or have you already done so?"

Matthias sighed. "We're just kids, Arthur. Not ambassadors like our _faedres_ (fathers). Anyways, I'm Matthias Kohler and my _faedre _is the Danish ambassador to Switzerland." Matthias turned to Arthur, "That good?"

Arthur grunted. "I suppose..."

"I was going to take him to see the twins, but I can't find them."

Arthur raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

Gilbert held back a snicker at the sight of the fuzzy brow wiggling upward.

"Vash and Lilie?"

Matthias nodded. "Yeah! Have you seen them?"

"I'm afraid not. They are probably having classes with the tutor."

"Aww..." Matthias frowned. "Do you know when they'll be done?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Well I guess we can just play here until their done."

"What? Here?!"

Matthias grinned. "Why not? Your room is big."

Gilbert gasped. "This is Arthur's room?!"

Matthias nodded. "Yeah, but this is nothing compared to Ivan's. Ivan got his older sister's old room and it's huge!" Matthias waved his arms for emphasis.

"Wow..."

"Don't worry. Your room is just as big," Matthias assured.

"My room?"

Matthias cocked his head slightly. "Yeah, your room."

"I get my own room?" Gilbert asked, not sure what to think.

"We all get our own rooms here. The Swiss government wants to make sure all their ambassadors and their families are comfortable," Arthur explained.

Gilbert and Matthias looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

Arthur sighed. "Why don't we show Gilbert around?"

"Right... Good idea, Artie!"

"Don't call me that!" 'Artie' growled.

Matthias smirked. "What ever you say, _Artie_!"

"Matthias!"

"Yes, Artie?" Matthias asked sweetly.

Gilbert grinned as he watched his new friends. Maybe this stay wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"As I was saying, Sonje. My eldest Katyusha is back in Russia attending a boarding school. I believe she is around Rolf's age?"

Sonje nodded. "I believe they are the same age. Is she doing well?"

"But of course! You know she missed Russia so much. We all do." Rada sighed softly. "But at least she can stay there for now."

Sonje nodded.

"What about you, Sonje? I've done a lot of talking."

Sonje tried to smile. She knew her older sister really didn't want to hear about her life. She was just trying to be polite.

"You've been busy haven't you?" Rada asked. "So many children! I suppose you took more after Mamma than I did. How many children was it? Four? Five?"

"Six. You forget Gilbert."

Rada waved her hand casually. "Oh yes, of course. Your youngest child, the _sickly_ one."

Sonje felt her eyebrow twitch slightly in irritation. What was with that tone of Rada's?

"Oh speaking of your youngest! I talked with some doctors around here and they think they know what to do with your son's," Rada paused to cough, "_appearance_."

Sonje's eyebrow twitched again. _"That tone of voice... I knew I never liked it."_

"I arranged for an appointment tomorrow."

Sonje did her best to smile politely. "Thank you, Rada. I really appreciate it."

_*Knock, knock!*_

Rada frowned slightly. "Come in!"

The servant at the door burst in. "I can't find him!"

Rada blinked. "Find who?"

"The boy!"

"What- Oh!" Rada gasped. "You mean my sister's son?"

The servant nodded furiously.

Sonje forced herself to remain calm. "What do you mean by 'you can't find him?'"

"Well you see," the servant explained. "He was right behind me and then I turned down a hallway and he was gone! I've looked and looked and I can't find him."

"Surely the little thing couldn't have gone far." Rada glanced at her sister. "I mean, the child's exhausted from his trip. He must be somewhere nearby. Try looking again."

The servant gave a quick bow before hurrying out the room.

"The embassy isn't that large, Sonje. I'm sure they'll find him soon," Rada tried to reassure her sister.

Sonje stood up. "I should look as well."

"It'll be fine!" Rada insisted. "The servants will find him."

"No... I need to find him myself."

* * *

"Ludwig. Tell me. I want to know."

Ludwig shifted uneasily. "_Vatti_... works."

"Works for?" Rolf pressed impatiently, his heart beating faster as his worry grew.

_"For goodness' sake, Luddy! Just spit it out... You're really worrying me."_

"He works for-"

"Ludwig? Rolf?"

Rolf blinked and covered his eyes as a light suddenly was shone into his eyes. "Oi!"

"Rolf!"

Rolf squinted at the light which slowly moved away from his eyes.

"You two were having me worried!" Reinhardt scolded as he stepped into Rolf's view. "_Vater _told me you two were joining Werner and me for the night."

"Uh sorry... We got distracted, that's all." Rolf shot a look at Ludwig. _"You better tell me later or else."_

Ludwig bit his lip and nodded back at Rolf. _"Okay, okay... I'll tell you."_

"Well then. Hurry up you two. Werner's worried sick about you."

"Oh? And you aren't?" Rolf teased.

"Shut up, Rolf," Reinhardt growled. "Dinner's cold because of you."

* * *

"Hey, Artie... where are we going now?"

"To the gardens, and how many times do I have to tell you! Don't call me Artie!"

"But it's too far away!" Matthias complained. "We haven't even shown him my room yet!"

"The gardens aren't that far away. Besides, he'll see your room soon enough!"

"Aw, Artie..."

"Um... is it okay to go outside?" Gilbert asked timidly as he fingered his cap.

Arthur and Matthias glanced at each other. "What do you mean?"

Gilbert shifted uneasily. "Well... I don't know if I'm allowed."

Matthias cocked his head. "Why can't you go outside without permission?"

Gilbert bit his lip. What would his friends think? Would they still like him? His teeth dug deeper into his lip. Maybe... maybe they would still like him.

He slowly raised his hand toward his cap.

_"Nein... what will they think?!"_

He grasped the cap tightly.

_"It'll be okay..."_

Gilbert jerked his cap off, revealing his snow white hair.

"Oooo."

Gilbert stared at the floor, afraid to look at his new friends.

"Something... wrong, Gilbert?" Matthias asked, trying to look at his face.

Gilbert sneaked a look at Matthias. "Y-you... don't mind my... hair c-color?"

Matthias cocked his head slightly. "What about your hair color? You should see Ivan's."

Gilbert slowly raised his head. "Ivan's?"

Matthias nodded. "His hair is weird."

Arthur's lip twitched, trying not to smile. "His hair..." He coughed back a snicker. "Is a silver gray."

"Like an old man!" Matthias laughed.

Gilbert smiled slightly.

Matthias patted him on the back. "Your hair is fine. Don't worry about it."

"M-my eyes?"

"We don't mind," Arthur assured. "We like you."

"You do?" Gilbert asked, holding his breath.

Matthias grinned. "We really do."

"Arthur! Matthias!" a voice screeched, braking the happy moment.

Matthias and Arthur winced.

"Me or you, Artie?"

"You," was the Brit's quick reply.

Matthias sighed. "Fiiiine."

Gilbert cocked his head slightly and mouth 'who' to Arthur as Matthias made his way toward the screech.

"Natalia... your cousin."

"What's she like?"

Arthur winced. "Violent..."

Gilbert's eyes bulged slightly. "V-violent?"

A _girl_ violent? That didn't sound good...

"Where is he?" a high pitched voice demanded. "Where?!"

"Ow! No need to hit me!" Matthias whined. "He's around the corner with Arti- I mean Arthur!"

"Show me!" the voice demanded again.

"All right, all right..."

Matthias returned with a young girl behind him. As soon as the girl spotted Arthur and Gilbert, she shoved Matthias out of the way and went straight to Gilbert.

Natalia narrowed her eyes at Gilbert. "So you're Gilbert?"

Gilbert glanced at his friends then nodded.

"Hmph! Not much are you?" Natalia frowned and tossed her head, letting her hair slap Gilbert's face. "Just remember, little devil, Ivan's mine."

Natalia threw one evil glare at Gilbert before she disappeared around the next corner of the hallway.

"Don't take it hard, Gil." Matthias patted him on the shoulder. "Natalia's just jealous of your awesomeness."

Gilbert cocked his head slightly. "Awesomeness?"

Matthias grinned. "Yup. I think that word suits you just right."

"Too well..." Arthur muttered.

"What? You jealous now, Artie?" Matthias teased playfully.

"Of course not."

"But what does 'awesomeness' mean exactly?" Gilbert asked timidly.

Matthias blinked. "Well um... er... awesome?"

Arthur face-palmed. "Wonderful defining, Matthias."

"Like you could do better," he retorted. "Oh! I got an idea!"

"And that would be?" Arthur asked.

"You two head to the gardens. I'll be right back!" Matthias gave his friends a wink and was gone in a flash.

Gilbert blinked. "Where's he going?"

Arthur shrugged and sighed. "I have no clue... No clue at all."

* * *

Somewhere... He had to be around here somewhere!

_"No, no, no... We can't panic now. Everything is all right... They'll find Gilbert."_

Sonje took a deep breath trying to calm herself. They'd find Gilbert. They would find him soon. Very soon.

"Matthias! Where did you go?!"

Sonje paused.

That sounded like a child. It wasn't Gilbert's voice, but perhaps...

"To the kitchen!" another voice replied cheerfully.

"..."

"Whaaaa?"

"You... have sugar on your face."

"Whaaa?!"

"You had a doughnut, didn't you?!" the first voice accused.

"A _donut_? Nooo, of course not," the second voice replied innocently.

"A _krapfen _(doughnut)?"

Sonje breathed in sharply. _"Gilbert! Thank goodness... He's all right."_

"Yup! I got one for both of you!"

"Really?!"

Sonje smiled slightly as listened to the boys. No... she wouldn't interrupt this moment, not for the world. This was a moment for Gilbert to cherish with his new friends.

Her heart throbbed painfully. New friends... More like first friends.

_"Gilbert... we never meant to keep you in. It was for your protection."_

* * *

Dinner... was rather cold. Well, it was Rolf's fault for getting distracted with yelling at Ludwig. But still... it was cold, very cold. Rolf poked at his food with fork.

_*Screeeek!*_

The older brothers winced as Ludwig pushed back his chair.

"I'm going to bed," he announced quietly, unlike the chair.

Reinhardt nodded. "Don't forget to wash up."

"I won't," the younger blonde mumbled.

Werner shot Rolf a look. "What did you do?"

"What did _I _do?! Why you blaming his attitude on me?"

Werner gritted his teeth. Rolf did have a point. Werner shouldn't blame it on Rolf, but he couldn't help it. He had lost some trust in Rolf after the little event with Gilbert. But somehow... he'd learn to trust Rolf again. Now wasn't exactly the time, but he supposed he could try.

Reinhardt raised his eyebrow slightly as he glanced at his younger siblings. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing..." Rolf mumbled.

Reinhardt frowned. "Something is wrong. Don't think that because I have been out of the house for several years that I'm blind to what's going on with you boys back at home."

"It's nothing!" Rolf insisted.

Werner nodded in agreement. "Nothing at all."

The frown remained on Reinhardt's face. He was not convinced.

Werner sighed. "It's nothing. Honest, Rein. We're just worried about _Mutti_."

"And _Vatti_," Rolf mumbled.

Reinhardt straightened. "Worried about _Vatti_?"

Werner blinked. "I didn't say anything about _Vatti_."

"I did..." Rolf poked at his food again.

"Why?"

Rolf hesitated. "Something... Something Ludwig said."

"About?"

Both brothers looked at him questionly.

"About _Vatti_... and where he works. So..." Rolf looked up at his brothers. "Where does he work?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! I feel so accomplished! I finally got this chapter officially done! XD

(age references:

Ivan: 12 yrs. old

Natalia:8 yrs. old

Katyusha: 18 yrs. old

Matthias: 7 yrs. old  
Arthur: 10 yrs. old  
Vash: 7 yrs. old  
Lilie: 7 yrs. old)

I hope the embassy stuff was accurate... I tried looking up information, but my sources were rather limited. ^^;; I did my best so I hope you guys don't mind. *wonders if she should just start learning to read Russian and Danish to help with research...* And yes... ^^;; I am guilty of putting the "drunken trio" in my story. I actually didn't originally plan that but as I was working on this chapter, I felt the need for just a few more characters so *shrugs* this is hat I came up with. I'm not really good at writing with Antonio (Spain) and Francis (France) in the picture so... technically I'm not even good at writing Arthur (England). ^^;; As for Vash and Lilie, I made them twins to sort of explain why Lilie gets mistaken for a boy. Identical, ya know? X3 I tried... Oh well, you guys don't mind, right? I'll have them more involved in the story in the next few chapters.

If you can spare a moment, do me a favor and pop over to my profile and vote for which story of mine you'd like me to finish first. This'll really help me guys!  
Thanks!

Well, I hope this chapter was satisfactory. X3 Until the next chapter! _Auf Wiedersehen!_

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Accountless-**You do realize yaoi pairings make up 99.9% of the fandom right?

_I don't know if 99.9% is accurate, but yes I do know that yaoi pairings seems to be a big thing in Hetalia fandom. However, I am proud to be that .1% that you refer to. I hope you will enjoy my story despite the fact that I will not have yaoi pairings. If it will make you feel better, I will delete the "No pairings unless requested (excludes yaoi pairings I will not accept those)." (I know I posted this reply already, but just in case you didn't see the first reply and for the sake of my habit.)_

_**Germanic Spazz-**_This chapter really makes me curious what is going on. You alude to the fact that Gil has health issues (which as sad as that is, I like that aspect of the story! Makes it more interesting!) but it looks like there are some other problems...I'm thinking people who want to hurt Gilbert because of his albinism perhaps? Anyways, update soon! ACK! Why are you responding to my reviews for everyone to see? Now I'll be super nervous about leaving reviews.

_Heehee I'm glad you're curious. ^o^ I hope some of your questions were answered in __this chapter. ;) I also hope you liked this update! And I'm sorry. This will be my_

_last response to you publicly. ^^;; My apologies!_

**_ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl-_**I really like this idea so far. It's taking some getting used to for Gil being younger, but I think I like it. The older brothers too. I  
don't usually like OCs at all, but these guys are good. They really add something. I'm so sad for little Gilbert though. He's no demon. :( but, albinos still have  
trouble now a days, and it was only worse back then. Besides, the story wouldn't be the same! :) keep up the good work and please update soon!

_Aw thanks. I'm glad you're liking it! Yeah, I admit it was kinda weird writing Gil __younger but it's been fun. :D Oooo, I'm glad you like my OCs. ^^ I usually don't _  
_like Hetalia OCs either but there are a few good ones out there and I'm glad you __consider mine to be one of the good ones. ^o^ Anyways, thanks again! I hope you _  
_liked this update!_

**Extra Note-**I will not be doing "Author's Responses to Reviews" after this chapter. I enjoy doing it but I would rather reply via message for this story. It's hard to keep track of all the reviews (for my other stories and stuff) so I'm just gonna reply via message because it'll be easier. Sorry guys! And to all my readers who don't have accounts, I'm really sorry! :'(


	4. Falling Apart

**Chapter Four: Falling Apart**

The train station was a lonely spot that night, but he didn't care. The less people there the better was his opinion. He drummed his fingers impatiently against his side. What could be taking so long?

"Psssst!"

Emil Fuch slowly to face a dark figure that had slipped behind him. "Ah... about time you showed up."

"Sorry sir..." the figure mumbled.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes." The figure pulled out a small envelope from out of his jacket.

Emil snatched it from the figure. "Good. Now be off."

"But what about your promise?"

"You'll get it in time. Leave now or else you won't get it at all," he hissed menacingly.

The figure slunk away from the man. "All right..."

Emil huffed as he tore open the envelope. _"Shouldn't have hired him... Oh well, I'll be able to take care of him later."_

A cruel smirk appeared on his dark features.

_-Target found. In Switzerland.-_

"Well well," he chuckled softly. "Seems like Beilschmidts still have their sweet-tooths."

Emil chuckled again. _"Let's see how well you will be able to cope with this, Dedrich."_

* * *

"In the _Reiterkrieg_(Polish-Teutonic War), who won?"

The tutor sighed as he gazed at his students. Perhaps they hadn't heard the question? After all, they had been distracted by the arrival of the Russian ambassador's sister-in-law and her son. That had been a week ago... but children were always easily distracted by new things.

"In the _Reiterkrieg_, who won?" he asked again but a little louder this time.

Blank faces once again... Did these spoi- ahem children ever study? Well he knew Arthur (the British student if he was remembering correctly) studied and also the Russian boy Ivan studied some. His two Swiss students also studied hard. The ones he had trouble with were the Danish boy and Russian girl. And as if to make things even more difficult, he had the new boy to work with! But it wasn't going to be that bad, right? The boy was German so the tutor would have no worries about helping the child learn German. The tutor winced inwardly. The Danish boy had been quite difficult when they had to work with the German language together. He didn't want to even remember how difficult it had been with the Russian girl. Ah, no matter. He would somehow get these children to learn.

"Wasn't it a truce?"

The tutor blinked. "Um yes... It ended in an armistice. Please raise your hand next time, Gilbert."

The boy grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Now... after the armistice," the teacher continued. "The Emperor Charles V and the princes of the area discussed what should be done."

Matthias yawned then whispered to Gilbert, whose desk was in front of him. "Here it comes... he won't be stopping for awhile."

Gilbert cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Ssssshhhh!" Arthur hissed from beside Gilbert, only to earn a glare from his neighbor Vash.

Arthur sighed. _"Why couldn't I picked the seat behind Matthias?"_

"Albert of Hohenzollern of Prussia also tried to help with the truce. He was given much advice from Martin Luther."

Matthias yawned again. "Is it lunch time yet?"

"Matthias!" Arthur hissed again. "Shush!"

Matthias rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. "I'm bored."

"Teacher!" Natalia whined. "The boys are talking!"

The tutor sighed. "Boys..."

Natalia smiled smugly as the tutor started a new lecture.

"It is very important for you to pay attention in class. Your parents expect-"

_*Ring, ding, ding, dong.*_

"Break-time!" Matthias cheered.

Natalia frowned deeply.

The tutor sighed again. "Yes, it seems it is now your break-time. Class is dismissed for now."

The tutor shook his head sadly. Another hour gone by without much success... Perhaps lunch and a cup of tea would make him feel better? Yes, that sounded good. The tutor put up his books and slipped out the classroom, followed by the Zwingli twins.

"Come on. Let's go!" Matthias grabbed Gilbert and darted out of the classroom.

"Wait for me!" Arthur called out from the classroom.

"We'll meet you in my room!" Matthias replied.

"He could have at least given me a chance to put up my books..." Arthur mumbled as he gathered his schoolbooks together.

_*Slam!*_

Arthur jumped and looked up to see a pair of amused violet eyes. "H-hi, Ivan."

Ivan merely smiled.

"Um... Do you mind taking your books off my desk?" Arthur asked and glanced at Ivan's pile of books.

"What are your plans with Gilvert, today?" Ivan's eyes twinkled slightly.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know... Just play out in the gardens I suppose."

"The gardens? How lovely. Will the twins be joining you?"

"I don't know."

"Ah, I see." Ivan hummed softly.

"Well if you'll excuse me. I should go now." Arthur slipped out of his desk.

"I don't think so." Natalia stepped in Arthur's way. "You aren't leaving until brother is finished with you."

Arthur gulped nervously. _"This is not good... And it's just me. I wish the tutor or Vash or even Lilie had stayed at least!"_

"No, it's all right." Ivan smiled sweetly at Arthur. "I'm done with him for now."

"But, Ivan!" Natalia whined.

But Ivan had already made his way out of the classroom.

Natalia huffed then glared at Arthur. "_I_ will deal with you later."

"Right..."

Arthur sighed in relief as Natalia finally left. _"Alone at last."_

* * *

"Okay, Gilbert. Let's see here..."

Gilbert cocked his head slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' to find somefing," was the muffled reply.

"Do you um need help in there?"

"Mmmph mmm."

Gilbert peeked over the large toy box. "What did you say?"

"I got it!" Matthias popped out of the toy box, sending toys everywhere.

Gilbert managed to dodge most of the toys as he looked up at his friend. "Got what?"

"This!" Matthias proudly held up his wooden ax.

"Wow." Gilbert stared at the toy in awe then helped his friend out of the box. "Is it heavy?"

"Not really." Matthias playfully hefted the toy in his hand.

"M-may I hold it?"

Matthias grinned. "Sure. But be careful. I kind of messed up the handle when I last played with it so the bludgeon might pop out. If you like it, I can get one for you."

"Really?!"

"I don't think an ax suits Gilbert."

"Aw Artie!" Matthias groaned as he turned to face the older boy. "Why can't he have an ax like me? And what took you so long?"

"Because I think he'd like fencing better. And I took so long because I bumped into Ivan."

Matthias made a face. "Ivan..."

"Fencing?" Gilbert smiled slightly. "You can fence?"

Arthur glanced at Gilbert. "Just a little though."

Matthias snorted. "He does it a lot and he's pretty good. He's just being bashful."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Are we going to stay here until lunch?"

Gilbert shrugged. "If Matthias wants to."

"You can choose, Arthur. I gotta clean these toys up real quick."

"Does the gardens sound all right with you two?" Arthur winced inwardly.

Suggesting the gardens wasn't a good idea! Especially since he had told Ivan that's what they would be doing. So why on earth did he just suggest that?!

"Sure but I got to put on this stuff from the doctor first." Gilbert made a face. "And those glasses... and the hat."

Arthur pursed his lips slightly. But then again... Ivan might not go to the garden while they were there.

Matthias cocked his head as he tossed a stuffed cat into the toy box. "What did the doctor give you?"

"Some sort of fish oil."

"Oooo. What's it suppose to do?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Help my breathing or something like that. I think he said something about the sun, but I don't remember."

"Well I guess Artie and I will wait here then."

Gilbert nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't get lost!" Arthur cautioned.

"I won't!" Gilbert yelled over his shoulder.

"Now, wanna help me finish putting these up?"

"That is your responsibility."

"Aw Artie..."

* * *

Natalia frowned deeply as she watched her cousin hurry down the hallway.

What was so great about him? The boy was creepy looking. Not at all like her wonderful big brother. A small smile crept on her face at the thought of her brother. He was the only one who could make her happy. After all, he was the only one who paid attention to her. Their mother always talked about Katyusha, and Katyusha was always doting on Ivan. Natalia huffed. Because Ivan was the only one who truly cared about her, Natalia would let no one could have him. No one was allowed to take her brother away from her. She dug her nails into the door she was hiding behind. She was going to make sure no one could steal her brother, her _only_ brother, away from her. He was her precious brother. There was no way she was going to lose to their cousin. There was no way. She couldn't lose her closest friend to anyone. But especially not their cousin... their strange red-eyed, white-haired cousin.

"I'll get you, _d'javol _(devil)."

"Oh Gilvert!" a familiar voice sang out.

Natalia poked her head out into the hallway. "Ivan?"

Her frown deepened as she saw her brother approaching their cousin.

"The little _d'javol_! Ivan is mine!" she hissed.

Ivan gave Gilbert a friendly, child-like, and rather innocent smile. "Shall we go eat lunch together, _da_?"

Gilbert shuddered inwardly, not exactly sure why. "Um no. I was going to eat with Matthias and Arthur a little later."

"They won't miss you. It is time for you and me to have some fun, _da_?" Ivan smiled the innocent smile once again as he grabbed Gilbert's wrist.

"But they're waiting for me!" Gilbert cried out and tried to pull his arm away from his cousin.

It was no use. Ivan had a cold, iron-like grasp on him.

"Natalia is waiting for us," Ivan sang out softly, dragging Gilbert behind him.

Natalia quickly pulled herself back into her room before Ivan spotted her. And oh yes would she be waiting for them.

* * *

"There! All done." Matthias dusted off his hands. "Now to wait for Gilbert."

"Mmmm."

Matthias cocked his head. "Something wrong?"

"No... just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Matthias hopped down beside his friend.

"Ivan," Arthur admitted.

"Ivan?" Matthias frowned. "Why him?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. I just talked a little with him today."

"About?"

Arthur pursed his lips slightly. "Gilbert."

"Oh?" Matthias cocked his head a little more.

"It's nothing."

Matthias frowned. "If it's Ivan, I don't think it's nothing. He's jealous of us, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't call it jealousy..."

Matthias rolled his eyes. "It's jealousy all right. He just can't stand that we're more awesome than he is!"

Arthur sighed. _"Why did I have a feeling he'd say something like that?"_

"Anyways, we have no worries." Matthias gave Arthur a reassuring grin. "Gilbert likes us better than Ivan. So don't worry, Artie."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Arthur mumbled. _"What I'm worried about is what Ivan and Natalia might do to Gilbert. I don't trust either one of them."_

* * *

"Natalia!" Ivan hummed out happily. "I'm here with Gilvert!"

"Wonderful," Natalia replied sarcastically.

"We will have lots of fun together, _da_?"

"But of course." Natalia smiled at her brother. _"Only for you though. Once you're gone, Ivan. I'm not being nice to the one that's stealing you from me! I'm your sister after all! Much more important than our cousin. You should be paying attention to me only!"_

Gilbert edged toward the door. "I um forgot something."

"Oh?" Ivan grabbed Gilbert's hand. "You can get it later."

"But... but I need it."

Natalia slipped behind Gilbert and whispered in his ear. "Forget it or else." She dug her nails into his arm.

Gilbert winced. "Okay..."

"Good." Natalia retracted her nails from Gilbert's home.

"Now, what shall we play?" Ivan glanced around his room. "We have lots of thing to play with, _da_?"

Natalia smiled at her brother and nodded.

Gilbert tried to smile. "Th-that's nice..."

"What shall we play with first, Natalia?"

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "How about the swords?"

"Swords? Um... Isn't that dangerous?" Gilbert asked nervously.

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Dangerous?"

"Well swords are er sharp..."

Ivan laughed softly. "Kol-kol-kol! These swords are wooden." He patted his cousin on the head. "Not dangerous, _da_?"

Gilbert sighed out in relief. "O-oh..."

"I'll go get them," Natalia offered cheerfully.

"So... um what will we do with these swords?"

"Play war, of course!" Ivan's eyes shone with pleasure.

"Ah... sounds like fun." Gilbert gave Ivan a wobbly smile._"It would be fun if I were with Matthias and Arthur... I feel like Natalia is going to stab me the first chance she gets."_

"What are the rules?"

Ivan blinked in surprise. "There are no rules. You just fight."

"Ah ah..." Gilbert let his smile disappear. _"I'm soo dead now... Natalia's going to kill me and I have no clue why."_

"Here they are!" Natalia held out three large wooden swords.

"Ah, thank you." Ivan grabbed the largest of the three swords. "How shall we play, Natalia?"

Gilbert shivered inwardly as an evil smile appeared on Natalia's face.

"Me against you with Gilbert as the object of interest."

"Kol-kol-kol! Wonderful!" Ivan's eyes were practically dancing with delight.

"Ah ha ha," Gilbert forced himself to laugh.

"I'll take Gilbert first," Natalia sweetly insisted.

Ivan nodded. "That sounds good."

Natalia smiled. "Come along, Gil_vvvv_ert."

Gilbert winced and picked up his sword. "C-coming."

"I shall see you two in a bit." Ivan waved goodbye to his sister and his cousin.

Natalia winked at her brother before dragging her cousin outside of her room.

"Follow me. Got it?" she hissed and stomped off.

"Hey! Wait!" Gilbert stumbled forward, lugging his sword behind him. "Natalia!"

His cousin ignored his pleas and suddenly took a sharp turn down a hallway to her right.

"Natalia! Wait up!" Gilbert begged as he dragged his sword behind him. How on earth was he suppose to fight with it anyways?! It was obviously way too big for him. What were his cousins thinking?

"Natalia!" Gilbert begged again. "Please wait up!"

Ah, a flurry of brown hair... maybe Natalia had finally decided to wait for him to catch-

"HYA!"

"AHHH! Gilbert yelled in pain as a book made a sudden connection to his head.

"Take that, Ivan!" a boyish voice snarled.

"O-ow..." Gilbert rubbed his head and slowly looked up at his attacker. And it wasn't going to be Natalia, that was for sure. Natalia did _not _have a boyish voice... at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Gilbert blinked when he realized his attacker was a young boy.

"I thought you were Ivan. I'm sorry I hit ya." The boy grinned sheepishly and helped Gilbert onto his feet.

"Ah... it's okay. Um, who are you?" Gilbert shifted nervously.

The boy laughed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Gilbert felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Uh... uh, well I'm Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The boy's green eyes lit up. "Oh so you're the new kid."

Gilbert nodded hesitantly. "Why weren't you at school?"

The boy blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Oh... I have a private tutor." The boy made a face. "My parents wanted a Hungarian tutor not a Swiss one."

"Oh..." Gilbert tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He was kind of hoping that the boy would be joining them for their next classes.

"GILBERT!" Natalia's shrill voice screeched.

Gilbert winced. "I-I better go."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, that'd probably be best."

"I'll see you later?" Gilbert asked, hopefully.

The boy grinned. "I think we might."

Gilbert felt his face flush with pleasure as he hurried toward Natalia's voice. Playing with Natalia and Ivan wasn't so bad. He had managed to make another new friend. Yes... this wasn't bad at all.

* * *

He took it back. All back... This was bad. No, take that back too! It was _awful_! Dreadful!

Gilbert panted heavily and glanced down at the wooden sword at his feet.

_That_ certainly did _not_ help his situation.

"Natalia?" Gilbert rasped out. "Where are you? This isn't funny anymore!"

Seriously... this was suppose to be a game of war not hide-and-go-seek! Where was Natalia?! He didn't know exactly what he was suppose to do. He needed Natalia! Although, at this point Ivan might be a better choice.

"Ivan! Iv-!" Gilbert was suddenly cut off by a hand smothering his face.

"Shush, you little _d'javol_!"

"Na-Natalia?" Gilbert gasped. "Tha-that you?"

"Sssshhhh!" she hissed. "Yes, it's me! Now get yourself together!"

Gilbert slowly nodded and Natalia removed her hand from his face.

"Um... now what?"

Natalia grinned and fingered the edge of her sword. "What do you think? Fight of course!"

"Wha?!" Gilbert cried out as he stumbled backwards from the sudden attack by his cousin.

"Time to get what's coming to you!"

* * *

"Umm... Gilbert?" Matthias gently poked his friend with his foot. "Gilbert?"

Well, this was awkward. Matthias crossed his arms and studied his friend. What could have happened to him? Matthias cocked his head to the side. Ah no, that wasn't helping. He squatted beside Gilbert and poked his cheek. "Gilbert? Halloooo?"

Matthias sighed. Still no verbal response. Just soft breathing. Perhaps he was asleep? But why was he sleeping randomly in the hallway? Matthias walked around his friend. Another poke perhaps?

"Ugh..."

Matthias brightened. "Gilbert?"

"I... s-surrender."

Matthias blinked. "Uh, Gilbert?"

"Don't hurt me. I surrender, Natalia!"

"Gilbert! It's me! Matthias!"

Gilbert popped his eyes open. "Matthias?!"

"You okay there?" Matthias asked as he helped Gilbert up. "You don't look too good."

Gilbert winced and rubbed his side. "I think I'm okay... I was playing war with Ivan and Natalia."

"With their wooden swords?"

Gilbert nodded. "Those hurt..."

Matthias made a face. "Yeah they do... Especially when Natalia is the one behind it. I think Ivan's pretty good, but I always got stuck fighting Natalia."

"She... she's stronger than I thought."

"I'll say." Matthias laughed softly. "Who would have thought a girl could be that strong?"

Gilbert managed to smile without wincing. "She's really good."

Matthias shook his head. "She's only strong. Arthur is the one that's really good. Although, Ivan might be better."

"Is it because Arthur fences?"

Matthias shrugged. "Probably. You know, I bet if you and I started training now, we might be able to get better than him and Ivan!"

"You think so?"

"Mhm! We should try getting you a sword right now!" Matthias grabbed Gilbert's hand. "And after lunch, Arthur can help you train!"

"Ah ah! Slow down, Matthias!"

* * *

Gilbert stared at his new wooden sword in awe.

"Is... is this really mine?" he asked.

Matthias nodded. "Mhm! You should name it!"

Gilbert cocked his head as he looked at his friend. "Name it?"

Matthias nodded again. "Yeah. I named my axe 'Alexander.' My _mor _(mother) told me it meant 'to defend,'" he explained proudly.

Gilbert's mouth formed an 'oh' as he continued to stare at his sword.

What would be a good name?

He scrunched up his face as he thought. If only Ludwig were here, he would know a good name. Gilbert bit his lip.

A name...

His face lit up.

Matthias glanced at his friend. "You thought of one?"

Gilbert nodded. "_Ja_! I'm going to name it Sigmund."

"Ah! Nice name." Matthias smiled.

"Giiiilbert! Matthiaaaaas!"

The boys glanced at each other and shrugged. Neither was sure who was calling them.

"Gilbert! Matthias..."

Matthias grinned. "Hullo, Artie! Just in time too. We were about to go looking for you."

Arthur gave Matthias an irritated look. "Where were you two?!"

Matthias blinked. "Um... well I found Gilbert in the hallway and then we went to get him a toy sword."

"That doesn't... quite answer my question."

Matthias shrugged. "Does it really matter? You found us."

Arthur sighed. "I suppose you have a point."

Matthias grinned. "I always do!"

Gilbert laughed softly.

"Gilbert!" Arthur gasped.

"W-what?" Gilbert looked at Arthur in surprise.

"Your face!"

Gilbert blinked and put his hands on his face. "What about it?"

"Oooo. You got a nice bump on your forehead!" Matthias commented.

"Ow!" Gilbert winced as he found the bruise.

Arthur frowned. "What happened?"

"Uh..." Gilbert shifted sheepishly. "Natalia... and um Ivan and I were playing,"

Arthur pursed his lips slightly. "War?"

Gilbert nodded.

Arthur sighed. "That's what I was afraid of..."

"Afraid of?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"Well er..."

*_Dong! D-dong!*_

"Lunch bell!" Matthias called out.

Arthur sighed in relief. _"Saved... by the bell."_

* * *

_*Pitter patter pitter patter.*_

"Great..." Matthias frowned as he looked out at the rain. "It's raining."

Arthur shrugged. "We can always start Gilbert's training tomorrow."

Matthias shot a glare at Arthur. "We wanted to start today!"

Gilbert glanced at Matthias. "It's okay. Tomorrow will be fine. I'm kinda sore anyways."

"Still... I wanted us to play in the gardens again." Matthias sighed as he looked out at the gardens wistfully.

"Even if it wasn't raining, we wouldn't be able to play much."

Matthias sighed again, remembering how their classes with the tutor had gone longer than normal (and then their lunch had been a bit long thanks to the little incident of spilled soup). "I know, I know..."

Arthur yawned. "There's always tomorrow."

Gilbert nodded sleepily. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Going to bed already?!" Matthias gasped.

Gilbert nodded again. "The rain makes me sleepy."

Arthur yawned and nodded in agreement. "It's getting late anyways. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

Gilbert rubbed his eyes. "Which way to my room again?"

Matthias took Gilbert by the hand. "This way."

"Thanks," Gilbert mumbled sleepily.

Matthias smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

_*Crack!*_

Gilbert latched onto Matthias.

"Ah ha... Just a little thunder, Gilbert."

"Mmm mmm..." Gilbert buried his head into Matthias' shoulder.

Matthias tried to laugh. "N-nothing to be scared of."

*_CRACK!*_

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" both boys screamed as they gripped each other tightly.

"Maybe... maybe that was the last one?" Matthias questioned hopefully.

_*Crack!*_

"Waaaah!" Matthias ran down the hallway with Gilbert not too far behind.

"Wait for me!" Gilbert begged.

Matthias paused to catch his breath as Gilbert sat down beside him. "You're scared of thunderstorms too?"

Gilbert nodded and hugged his knees. "Y-yes..."

"Heh heh. Me too. I hate them... especially since Lukas isn't here."

"L-Lukas?"

Matthias nodded. "My older _bror _(brother)."

"I miss my _bruder_..."

"You got a _bror_?" Matthias gave Gilbert a surprised look.

"Five."

"Whoa. That's a lot of brothers."

Gilbert smiled slightly. "I'm closest to Ludwig."

"Oh."

Gilbert sniffled a little. "I miss him."

Matthias pursed his lips slightly. "Yeah... I'm sure you do."

"I wish he were here..."

"He couldn't come?"

"My _vater _said it was just going to be me and _Mutti_."

"Oh..."

Gilbert sniffled. "Th-thunderstorms make me miss him."

Matthias nodded understandingly. "I bet. Lukas always would come to my room when it started storming."

Gilbert managed to smile a little. "Ludwig did the same to me."

"Big _brors_ are awesome like that."

Gilbert nodded, his smile growing some.

"Lukas would also tell me stories. I always liked the ones about the Vikings."

Gilbert nodded again, sniffling some as he rested his head against Matthias' shoulder. "Vikings?"

"Mhm! They use to live up in Scandivia. They're like pirates."

"Pirates?" Gilbert sat up, momentarily forgetting about the rainstorm while focusing on his friend.

Matthias grinned and nodded. "They liked to plunder just like real pirates 'cept they usually attacked land instead of ships."

Gilbert yawned. "W-wow..."

Matthias slowly got onto his feet. "Well, it looks like the storm's done for now." He held out his hand to help Gilbert up. "We probably should head back to our rooms."

_CRACK!_

"Wah!" Matthias stumbled backward at the sudden force of Gilbert tackling him to the ground. "I could be wrong!"

Gilbert latched himself tightly onto Matthias' ankle.

"I-it's going to be okay," Matthias assured.

"I'm scared!" Gilbert cried."

"J-just take my hand."

"..."

"What?"

"I can't see."

"What?!" Matthias gasped. "Oh wait... neither can I. Kinda didn't think about the lights with the lightning and all."

Gilbert tugged at Matthias' pant leg.

"WAH!"

"It's j-just me," Gilbert whispered.

"Oh... you scared me!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

*_Crack!*_

"Yikes!" the boys yelled as they jumped up and grabbed each other.

"Uh... let's h-hold hands," Matthias suggested.

"Y-yes... let's."

Another loud crack of thunder sent the boys running down the hall once again.

Matthias pulled Gilbert behind me. "This way!"

"Where are we going?!" Gilbert yelled over the thunderstorm.

"Arthur's room! It's not too far!"

_*CRACK!*_

"Eeeeeeee!" Matthias screamed and burst open a door.

"Is this Arthur's room?" Gilbert whispered.

"I-I think so. Count of three. Jump on the bed."

"O-okay..."

Matthias took a deep breath. "One. T-two... Three."

"Arthur!" the boys screamed as they pounced onto the bed.

"Wha? What?!" Arthur sat straight up.

A bright flash of lightning lit the room for half a second.

"WHHHAAAAAA?!" Arthur screamed. "Why are you two in my room?!"

"C-Can... we sleep with you?"

"What sort of question is that?!"

*_CRACK!*_

Matthias and Gilbert hid under the covers.

"Pl-please?" they begged.

"Why can't you go to your parents' room?"

"B-Because... we um we got lost! R-right, Gilbert?"

"Mmm!" Gilbert replied from under the covers.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Seriously... you two can't stay here."

"Artie! Please? Just tonight?"

"Your parents' rooms would have been closer..."

"We couldn't do that!"

"And why not?" Arthur asked grumpily.

"Because... Well, just because!"

Arthur sighed. "You're not explaining very well, Matthias... and I suppose you can stay since it seems Gilbert here is already asleep."

"Already? Wow... but I guess he was really tired after crying."

"Crying? Why was Gilbert crying? Did Natalia do something?!"

"No, no! Nothing like that, Artie!"

Arthur shifted under the covers to give Matthias more room. "Then what?"

Matthias wiggled under the covers. "He just missed home and his brothers. You know, like we do."

"He has siblings back out home? Arthur asked as he lied down beside Matthias.

Matthias nodded, rubbing his head against the sheets. "Five brothers."

Arthur gave out a low, quiet whistle. "Wow... big family."

"Yeah, but it must be kinda fun having that many brothers. I only got one."

Arthur snorted. "Having a lot of brothers is not that much fun."

"Oh right. You have several back in England, don't you? Going to boarding school like mine, right?"

"Yeah... I have three."

"Gilbert seems to miss him a lot."

Arthur turned onto his side to face Matthias. "Miss who?"

"Ludwig. He was kinda upset about it too."

Arthur felt a small smile play on his lips. "Sounds like when we first met."

Matthias laughed softly. "Yeah... but I don't think I did as good of a job as you."

Arthur yawned. "I'm sure you did fine. Gilbert was probably just tired and scared because of the thunderstorm. Just go to sleep, Matthias."

Matthias sighed softly and pulled the covers up toward his chin. Arthur was probably right, but Matthias was still worried. Something seemed to be bothering Gilbert, and it wasn't just him missing his brother. It had to do his father. Matthias was sure of it. There was something there. Matthias yawned. Ah, better to think about that in the morning.

* * *

Rolf frowned deeply as he stared at the door in front of him.

It had been several days since he and Ludwig found out about their father's job. He thought Ludwig would talk to him more about it. After all, he understood what was going on. So why was Ludwig still sulking? Rolf ruffled his hair in frustration. Bah! He didn't understand Ludwig.

_*Knock, knock!*_

"Ludwig! Would you come out here and talk with me?"

"No..." was the muffled reply.

Rolf growled under his breath. "Ludwig!"

Why did he have to be so difficult all the sudden? He use to be fine when Gilbert was around.

Rolf sighed. That must be where the problem was lying. Now to try to see if he was right...

Rolf put his hand on the doorknob. "I'm coming in."

"No! I'll... I'll come out."

"Finally!" Rolf stepped way from the door.

The door slowly creaked open.

Ludwig poked his head out. "What do you want?"

Rolf blinked as he studied his little brother. "You... look awful."

Ludwig grunted.

Rolf smiled slightly and smoothed out Ludwig's messy hair.

"Stop..." Ludwig swatted Rolf's hand away. "I can fix it."

"Sure, sure. Now, we need to talk."

"About what?" Ludwig combed back his hair with his fingers.

"You know! About _Vatti_ and his work! About you!" Rolf snapped.

"We already discussed this." Ludwig started to close his door.

Rolf shoved himself forward, keeping the door open. "We never finished! It's obviously still bothering you."

"No, it's not!" Ludwig insisted.

"Then why are your eyes puffy, right now? Hmmm? Something is bothering you."

"My nose." Ludwig sneezed. "See?"

Rolf rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. Talk."

"Why?" Ludwig whispered quietly.

"Because... because we need to!" Rolf ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You can't keep sulking like this. I think _Vatti_ is noticing that you're acting funny."

"He has?" Ludwig winced.

"Yes. Now shall we talk?"

Ludwig sighed. "Okay... I'll talk."

Rolf nodded. Now they were finally getting somewhere.

"Here..." Ludwig moved some letters and envelopes from off his bed.

"What are those?" Rolf asked as he sat down.

Ludwig hesitated. "Just some of my letters."

"I didn't know you sent letters to anyone." Rolf picked up an envelope that had fallen from the pile of letters in Ludwig's arms. "Why is this one is addressed to _Vatti_?"

"No reason..." Ludwig set the pile down on his desk.

Rolf pulled out the letter. "Dear Dedrich. I heard you added another member to your family. Another son, am I right? I heard he's been having health problems. Makes him a rather splendid target, don't you think? Especially if you send him off to a specialist. Ah, I would love to write more, but you know I am a busy man. Expect another letter soon, Beilschmidt. I hope you'll think about that deal we discussed in my last letter. Yours truly. Emil Fuch."

Rolf frowned as he folded the letter. "Who is this Emil Fuch?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I don't know... I was trying to figure that out."

"Stupid." Rolf tossed the letter onto Ludwig's desk. "You shouldn't be doing that. This might have to do with _Vatti_'s work."

"But what about Gilbert?"

Rolf glanced at his brother. "What about him?"

Ludwig swallowed. "What if this 'Emil Fuch' gets him? Will he be okay?"

Rolf pursed his lips. "I doubt that will happen. _Vatti _wouldn't let that happen."

"But isn't _Vatti _letting it happen right now?"

Rolf blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He knows where Gilbert is now."

Rolf felt a chill run down his spine. "What... what do you mean?"

Ludwig held out a letter to Rolf.

_-You Beilschmidts don't change much do you? Still have a soft spot for chocolate, my friend? I suppose I'll be able to enjoy some with your son in Bern, Switzerland.-_

Rolf let the letter fall to the ground. What was really going on here? Why did it feel like their family was suddenly falling apart? Or... was it already falling part and they were just now realizing it?

"Ludwig... I think we need to talk to _Vatti _about all this. Maybe... maybe we're misunderstanding something."

_"At least, I hope we're misunderstanding all this. Everything has got to be okay. Things can't go worse than it already is."_

Ludwig picked up the fallen letter and clenched it tightly in his hand. "Do you think... _Vatti _hates Gilbert?"

Rolf started. "Wh-what?"

Ludwig swallowed nervously. "Do you think _Vatti_ hates Gilbert?"

Rolf shifted uneasily as he looked down at his brother.

The blue eyes were looking up at him as if they were going to flood over with tears at any moment.

"N-no," Rolf answered gruffly. "_Vatti _doesn't. Don't be ridiculous."

Ludwig kept his questioning gaze on his older brother. "You really think that?"

"Yeah... I um need to start dinner, Ludwig." Rolf quickly brushed past his little brother. "I'll call you when it's ready."

He shut the door behind him as quickly as he dared.

"Looks like that time is still going to haunt me, Werner..." Rolf smiled bitterly. "Gilbert just won't leave me alone, will he?"

Rolf sighed as he leaned against the door frame. _"What am I suppose to do?"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Wah another chapter up! I hope you like it Germanic Spazz. ^^"

And yes... I admit this chapter had more fluff than angst. (at least that's what I felt while writing it ^^" and also I'm sorry if it feels short. XP I needed some fluff for Gilbert...) I felt Gilbert needed some fluff as he adjusted to living in Switzerland. More angst will come in the next chapters, I promise!

Just wanted to note about Emil Fuch's name. XD I chose Emil because it means "rival" and Fuchs since it means "fox." Just thought I'd throw that one out there. ;) Who knows? It might be useful later. *hint, hint*

The Polish-Teutonic War the tutor talked about is the second one that occurs in 1519-1521. I just thought I'd throw in some Prussian history for fun. XD (I got most of my info off of Wikipedia. Lame I know. :/ I wish my history books would have more stuff on Prussia and the Teutonic Knights.) My apologies for Matthias's behavior during class. I mean no disrespect to history class! It's one of my favorite subjects! Just not Matthias's... especially when it has nothing to do with Denmark. ^^;;

The fish oil that Gilbert is using is cod liver fish oil. I was trying to research and find out if sunscreen existed in Europe in the early 1900s but I found it wasn't invented at the mid-1940s. :/ But I did find this cod liver fish oil! :D Apparently, it was used to help things like asthma and arthritis as well as asthma. It was (and is?) also used to help the skin gain more vitamin D since back in the day women wouldn't get enough vitamin D since they wanted to stay white. In Gilbert's case, the cod liver fish oil is to help him gain some vitamin D and help with his little asthma issues.

While doing some research on albinism, I discovered that "the lives of albino people with Hermansky-Pudlak Syndrome can be shortened by lung disease or other problems." ( publications/what_is_ , if this link doesn't work just pm me for it if you want it) So that is why I gave Gilbert some breathing problems. Heh heh. And the breathing problems explains why I sent him to Switzerland. (well actually one of the reasons lol.)

1. According to some research, back in the late 1800s and early 1900s, people thought that mountain air could help cure illnesses.

2. Switzerland was the perfect "excuse" to have some other characters pop up and still make sense. ^^;;

But can you guys believe it? :O We're getting closer to WWI! Just about seven more years to go and the excitement will really kick in. Heehee. But that's not the main focus. ^^;; You guys will have to wait until after WWI for the angst to kick in majorly. ;)

**A/N edit: **This is just an update on this chapter. I felt I rushed posting this chapter too much so I edited it and added a few things. Hope you guys still like it. X3

Special thanks to my beta _Blaze808_! She really helped with this chapter. :)

I know it's been awhile and this is sort of a lame update... but I hope to have the next chapter up soon now that I'm back on track. ^-^ Until the next chapter guys!


End file.
